What If?
by Kelekona8
Summary: AU: What if Dr. Mike came to Colorado Springs earlier? Updated 23JUN11!
1. Welcome to Colorado Springs

Summary: In season 1 "The Visitor" Sully told Dr. Mike's mother that if they had had a doctor like Dr. Mike that Abigail and his daughter might have still been alive. Well that just wouldn't leave me alone. So I began to wonder: "What would have happened if Dr. Mike had come to Colorado Springs earlier?" Well this is what I came up with, some of it I have dreamed up already, but the rest I am writing as I go.  
  
AN: I have just recently become a DQMW fan, a few months ago I saw the first and second seasons on DVD in a store and was intrigued. A few weeks ago I bought seasons 1, 2 and 3. I am now addicted, but you will have to excuse any mistakes I make in my ignorance as to what happens after season 3. I have several story lines running through my head, but this one is my most recent and the one that is most demanding to be put down on paper. I have yet to find a story that uses this idea (which was part of the reason it appealed to me), but if someone else has written a story about this I just want you to know that I am not copying and please don't be mad at me!  
  
Please let me know what you think; praise and constructive criticism are both greatly appreciated, flames, on the other hand, will be used for whatever ends the pyro in me wishes.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman *pout* I am just a new fan to it.  
  
~8~  
  
1865  
  
Dr. Michaela Quinn, more commonly called Dr. Mike, stepped out of the darkness of the stagecoach and looked at the scenery around her. The small western town was *very* different from what she was used to in Boston. Several of the town's people were watching her with looks of "Who/What the hell?" Their looks were slightly disconcerting, but Michaela took a deep breath, held her head high; then glanced down at the road, which was a muddy mess. She carefully stepped down into the muck. She quickly made her way onto the wooden walkway in front of Bray's General Mercantile.  
  
She stepped up to the older man in an apron who was leaning against to doorway of the store. "Excuse me, but where might I find, Reverend Johnson?"  
  
The man inspected her from head to toe skeptically. He glanced over at the man who was leaning against the pole outside of the barbershop, before turning back to Michaela to answer her. "He would be at the church." He nodded in the direction of the small church.  
  
"Thank you." Michaela nodded. She turned around, seeing her bags being taken down from the stagecoach. She turned back to the man. "Would it be alright if I left my bags here?"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "You mean will they still be here when you get back? We ain't all thieves, Miss."  
  
"No, that 's not what I meant!" Michaela objected, flustered. "I was just worried that they would be in someone's way. Will they be?"  
  
The man looked down at her bags, over at the man at the barbershop; then back at Michaela. "Nope." He shook his head.  
  
Michaela nodded her thanks; then began to make her way over to the church, doing her best to avoid the mud, but not being that successful.  
  
She found the Reverend painting the outside of the church with a rough looking man.  
  
"Reverend Johnson?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked down at her. "How can I help you?" He climbed down the ladder.  
  
The other man had stopped to look at Michaela.  
  
"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn."  
  
He gave her a confused look.  
  
"M.D." She added.  
  
Still no recognition.  
  
"The new doctor."  
  
Suddenly he look became a troubled one. "There must be some mistake. I was expecting a Michael Quinn."  
  
"That's Michael with an A, my father was expecting a male."  
  
The reverend looked her up and down. "So was I."  
  
He began to lead Michaela back toward the main part of the town; the man who had been helping paint the church following them.  
  
Michaela ended up falling face first into mud; the reverend helped her to her feet, but the other man just watched. Michaela looked over at him once she was on her feet.  
  
"Gotta learn to help yourself if you're gonna survive," he said, speaking for the first time.  
  
Michaela straightened up, holding her head high. "Precisely." She continued to follow the reverend, not seeing the amused look on the man's face as he followed her and the reverend.  
  
Reverend Johnson inquired after Horace, the telegraph operator about the response to the add asking for a doctor, whether or not he had altered it. Horace denied that he had...except for the "middle initial." Which Michaela asked if it was an A and it had been.  
  
Reverend Johnson looked ready to kick himself. He offered to pay her way back to Boston, but Michaela refused.  
  
"I don't see the problem," the other man spoke up. Michaela and Reverend Johnson turned to him. "We asked for a doctor." He nodded to Michaela. "She's a doctor. Seems t' me we got what we asked for."  
  
Michaela nodded her thanks to the man.  
  
The Reverend gave an exasperated sigh. "But Widow Cooper doesn't even allow women to stay in her boarding house." He knocked on the door of the boarding house.  
  
"Somehow I doubt Charlotte's gonna say no t' boardin' her," he man replied. "But if there's a problem, me an' Abigail can give her a place t' stay."  
  
Michaela gave the man a surprised, but very grateful, look.  
  
The door opened, revealing a boy of about 14 or 15 with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Matthew, is your mother home?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked at Michaela curiously before calling behind him into the house. "Ma. Ma!"  
  
"Yes, Matthew, what is it?" was the answer.  
  
"Reverend's here for ya!"  
  
The door to their left opened revealing a woman with dark brown hair holding a chicken by its legs. "Reverend, Sully. What can I do for ya?"  
  
The reverend glanced briefly at Michaela. "There seems to have been a mistake."  
  
Michaela quickly cut in. "I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn, M.D. The new doctor."  
  
Charlotte looked at the woman curiously. "Really now?" Charlotte handed the chicken to the reverend. "Charlotte Cooper." She shook Michaela's hand. "That is my oldest, Matthew." She nodded in the direction of the young man who had answered the door. "My daughter Colleen." A girl of about 11 appeared at her side. "And my youngest, Brian." She rested her hand on top of the head of a boy, who was about 5. Both of the boys were blond headed and blue eyed, but Colleen had auburn hair and brown eyes.  
  
Reverend Johnson spoke up again. "I already told her that you don't take female boarders."  
  
"Well, if you can't put her up, Charlotte, she can stay with Sully and I." A dark haired, very pregnant woman stepped forward from the kitchen.  
  
Charlotte smiled at the woman before turning back to Michaela and an amused look coming into her eyes. "Well now, there ain't no rule against it." She looked at Reverend Johnson pointedly. She turned to her eldest son and the man who Michaela now knew was called Sully. "Matthew please go get her bags; Sully could you help him?"  
  
They both nodded and complied with her request.  
  
The pregnant woman took the chicken from Reverend Johnson, who quite willingly gave it over to her.  
  
"'Re ya really a docter?" Brian asked.  
  
Michaela nodded.  
  
"Ya went to college and everything?" Colleen asked enthusiastically.  
  
"And everything," Michaela replied, thinking about all of the years spent in medical school and the process of finding a medical school that would accept her.  
  
"Now children, Dr. Quinn is probably real tired," their mother chastised.  
  
"Please, call me Dr. Mike," Michaela requested.  
  
The pregnant woman smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Mike. I don't believe I introduced myself yet. I'm Abigail Sully." Michaela took her offered hand. "I believe you already met Sully, my husband, but knowin' him he never properly introduced himself." There was wry amusement in her voice.  
  
Michaela smiled nodded. She already liked these two women, who were so open to her presence. "He didn't, but it is al right. He seems to be a good man."  
  
Abigail's smile became loving. "He is that."  
  
"Abigail, would you mind showin' Dr. Mike to her room?"  
  
Abigail shook her head as she handed the chicken to Charlotte. "Of course not." She turned to Michaela. "Follow me."  
  
She led Michaela the stairs. "I've never met a woman doctor before."  
  
"There are not many," Michaela responded.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." Abigail smiled at the doctor. "We need a doctor real bad." Her face became serious. "But I must warn you. It won't be easy. People 'round here aren't real open to a doctor as it is and the fact that you're a woman...well that'll make things even harder for you."  
  
Michaela nodded, knowing what she was saying. "I understand; I faced a lot of the discrimination against woman doctors back in Boston."  
  
They came to stand just outside the door of a room.  
  
"If you can show them that you're not afraid, that you know what you're doin' and that you can survive, they may just accept you." Abigail took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "And you won't be alone. Charlotte, the children, Sully and me'll be there for you."  
  
Michaela gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand back. She was so surprised at this woman's acceptance of her, her willingness to help her. "Thank you, Mrs. Sully."  
  
"Call me Abigail. Do you mind me callin' you Michaela? It's such a pretty name."  
  
Michaela shook her head, smiling.  
  
Abigail smiled back opening the door of the room and leading Michaela in. "It's not as fancy as Boston, but it's clean and neat."  
  
Michaela looked around the room. "It is perfect." She turned back to her. "Thank you."  
  
Abigail smiled at her a little puzzled. "For what?"  
  
"For being so kind to me."  
  
Abigail's smile became kind. "You're welcome." She placed a hand against her back, wincing a little.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michaela asked, concerned.  
  
Abigail nodded. "This's our first, and I'm a little sore and tired."  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
Abigail shrugged. "A couple of months or so."  
  
"You must be excited."  
  
Abigail's eyes sparkled, nodding her head. "I can't wait to see my baby." She rubbed her belly tenderly. "And I know Sully's anxious to become a father. He's made a cradle and's in the middle of even makin' a rockin' horse, though he doesn't know I know." There was mischief in her eyes when she confided the last part.  
  
Michaela laughed. "I take it that it was meant as a surprise."  
  
Abigail nodded, a little guiltily. "Yes, I accidentally found it in the barn when I was out there a few weeks ago."  
  
Michaela smile; then became a little serious. "Well, you may want to take it easier, too much stress isn't good for the baby."  
  
Abigail's arms went around her abdomen protectively. "Really?"  
  
Michaela nodded.  
  
Abigail looked worried.  
  
Michaela immediately regretted saying what she had said the way she had said it. "I am sorry, Abigail. I am sure and the baby will be fine."  
  
Abigail looked at her, biting her lip. "Is there anyway you can check to be sure?"  
  
"Well, I can give you a check-up."  
  
Abigail glanced toward the door for a moment. "When could you do that?"  
  
Michaela glanced down at the floor. "Well, I guess almost any time, but I have nowhere to perform the check-up."  
  
"Could you do it at our home, mine and Sully's?"  
  
Michaela nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, after 1:00?"  
  
"Yes. Is 2:00 alright?"  
  
Abigail gave a sigh of relief. "I'll come by at about then and show you how to get to our homestead."  
  
Michaela smiled and placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "You will be fine."  
  
Abigail returned her smile. "I *am* glad you're here, Michaela." 


	2. High Expectations

I can't believe that I already wrote another part. O.o We will see if my roll holds. Hope it does, I am enjoying writing! :D  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. . .remember?  
  
Praise and constructive criticism are still greatly appreciated! (hint hint, nudge nudge) Flames are going to be used to have a bonfire at a sand volleyball party this weekend!  
  
~8~  
  
Michaela woke up the next day after a slightly restless sleep. She had had a bit of trouble getting to sleep because of her unfamiliar surroundings and noises. When she woke up she was a little disoriented, but quickly remembered where she was.  
  
She got dressed, deciding to not wear any hoops under the skirts since Charlotte and Abigail hadn't, and headed downstairs where she heard noises coming from. There was the clatter of pots and pans and the murmur of voices coming from the kitchen. She pushed the kitchen door open and saw the Cooper family along with Abigail and Sully inside; she guessed that the two male boarders were still asleep. Charlotte sent Sully to get some wood as Michaela entered the kitchen. "Good morning," Michaela called.  
  
All heads turned toward her.  
  
"Mornin', Dr. Mike." Charlotte smiled as she kneaded the dough under her hands.  
  
"Michaela." Abigail was cracking eggs into a skillet.  
  
The children also called greetings.  
  
Michaela looked around at everyone. "Is there any way I can help?"  
  
Charlotte looked up. "Have you ever cooked?"  
  
Michaela bit her lip and slowly shook her head.  
  
Abigail smiled. "Don't worry, Charlotte can teach you."  
  
Charlotte nodded. "But how 'bout you go with Colleen to milk the cow?"  
  
Michaela opened her mouth to say that she had never done that either.  
  
"Don't worry, Colleen can teach you."  
  
Colleen nodded, eager to have time to ask the doctor questions.  
  
Michaela bit her lip hesitantly before agreeing.  
  
Colleen picked up the bucket. "Follow me." She led Michaela out to the barn.  
  
Colleen took out two short stools and set them down next to the cow. She took one herself and Michaela took the other. Colleen patiently taught the doctor how to milk a cow and after about 20 minutes Michaela was able to do it.  
  
Colleen watched her. "You're doin' good."  
  
Michaela smiled. "Thank you for teaching me."  
  
Colleen shrugged. "You're welcome." She hesitated for a moment. "Was it hard?"  
  
Michaela looked at her curiously as she continued to milk the cow.  
  
"Becomin' a doctor?"  
  
Michaela gave her a wry smile. "Yes." She sighed. "People are not very open to women doctors. I went through college and then I looked for a medical school to go to. I applied to so many places and time after time after time doors were slammed in my face. I finally found a school that would accept me. After school it was hard to find a job, most places don't want female doctors and we get stuck with what are considered the least desirable jobs. I also ended up working with my father, who is a doctor."  
  
Colleen listened to her avidly. "Now you're gonna work here."  
  
Michaela smiled, nodding.  
  
"Why'd you stop workin' with your father?" Colleen looked at her curiously.  
  
Michaela sighed, considering how to answer this. "Well Colleen, I saw that add for a doctor out here and knew that there were few doctors out here, while there are so many in Boston, and I felt this great urge to come." She paused. "I can't really fully explain it." She looked at Colleen, thoughtfully.  
  
Colleen looked at her curiously; then noticed that the bucket was full. "Looks like we're done."  
  
Michaela glanced at the bucket and saw that she was correct; she picked up the bucket and Colleen put the stools away. They then headed back into the boarding house.  
  
~8~  
  
Charlotte and Abigail led Michaela toward Bray General Mercantile where Michaela was going to post and advertisement for a permanent place to live and to practice out of.  
  
When they reached to front of the store Charlotte turned to Abigail. "You don't have to go in."  
  
Abigail set her jaw stubbornly. "I'll be fine Charlotte."  
  
The older woman nodded before leading the two younger in.  
  
Mr. Bray looked up as the three women entered the store; Michaela noticed how his and Abigail's eyes met and locked. Finally Mr. Bray scowled deeper and turned away. The women continued to the board at the back of the store that was covered with notices. Michaela looked for a clear spot to put her notice up.  
  
"What're you doin'?" Mr. Bray demanded.  
  
"Well, Loren," Charlotte began in a calm smooth voice, "the new doctor's just postin' a notice."  
  
Mr. Bray glanced at Michaela before turning back to Charlotte. "There's no room." He turned back to the customer at the counter in front of him.  
  
Abigail clenched her jaw, took the notice from Michaela and stuck it on top of one of the oldest notices. She then turned back to Mr. Bray who was watching her, his jaw set.  
  
Michaela noticed that their expressions were identical, shockingly so.  
  
Charlotte cleared her throat and led both of the women out of the store. "Let's head on over to Robert E.'s."  
  
Once they were out on the street Michaela turned to Abigail. "Abigail, why –" She glanced back at the store, trying to think how to phrase her question.  
  
"You wanna know why Mr. Bray and I're so hostile?" Abigail was scowling, but not at Michaela.  
  
Michaela nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Abigail shook her head. "Mr. Bray's my pa, but he disowned me."  
  
Michaela looked at her shocked. "Why?!"  
  
"Because of Sully." Charlotte's voice was weary. "Or more precisely because of Sully and Abigail's love."  
  
Abigail clenched her teeth, in that identical look of her father's. "He wanted me to marry someone I didn't love, but I loved and wanted to marry Sully. So I went against his wishes and me and Sully eloped. He's never forgiven either of us for it and as I said he disowned me."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
Abigail's face softened and became a little pained. "Ma wanted me to be happy; she actually gave us our homestead as a weddin' gift. I know that it pains her that Pa and I're at odds."  
  
Michaela gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Abigail."  
  
Abigail smiled. "It ain't your fault. But I'm afraid that your being friends with me and Sully will cause you to have more problems with my pa."  
  
Michaela gave her a smile. "I think that it will be well worth it."  
  
Abigail gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"Well here we are," Charlotte announced.  
  
They were standing in front of the blacksmith's shop; there was a black man working on a horseshoe.  
  
"Robert E.!" Charlotte called.  
  
The man looked up.  
  
"We're lookin' to buy a horse."  
  
He looked at the three women. "Who's buyin'?"  
  
Charlotte swung her purse slightly, letting it jingle a little. "Does it matter?"  
  
He looked the three women over once more. "The black, the appaloosa an' the brown."  
  
"Thank you." Charlotte nodded to him.  
  
Michaela leaned over to Charlotte. "Why do I need a horse?" She asked in a low voice.  
  
"To get 'round to your patients and to just get 'round in general," Charlotte responded.  
  
Charlotte and Abigail began to look over each horse, finding the faults. Finally they agreed that the Black, though older than the other two, was the best, particularly after they pried it out of Michaela that she hadn't ridden before.  
  
Abigail held the horse's head while Charlotte helped Michaela mount from the box she had borrowed from Robert E. After a few attempts Michaela was finally sitting atop the horse. Charlotte and Abigail gave her instructions as to what to do and Michaela did her best to follow those instructions; thankfully the horse was patient with the inexperienced rider on his back.  
  
"That's it!" Abigail encouraged.  
  
"Loosen the reins a little," Charlotte called. "Good!"  
  
Finally Michaela slid off the horse's back and patted his neck. "What's his name?" She looked at Robert E.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her. "Shadow," he finally answered; then turned back to his work.  
  
"Thank you," Michaela said to him.  
  
He made a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't turn.  
  
Michaela looked back at the horse. "Well Shadow, looks like we are going to be working together."  
  
The horse whickered.  
  
Michaela laughed.  
  
~8~  
  
That afternoon Michaela and Abigail drove up in Abigail and Sully's wagon to their homestead. Michaela was driving under Abigail's instruction; at first she had trouble but slowly caught on.  
  
When they reached their destination Michaela looked around. "It's lovely, Abigail!"  
  
Abigail smiled as she allowed Michaela to help her down, since she was having trouble, because of her pregnancy. "Sully built it." She took a deep breath and joined Michaela in her admiration of it. "I can't wait to see our child runnin' around, playin'." She rubbed her belly.  
  
Michaela looked over at her friend, her eyes sparkling. "Or perhaps child*ren*?"  
  
Abigail blushed a little, nodding. "We'd love to have several children, neither of us really had big families growin' up. I had no brothers or sisters and Sully lost his brother when he was real young."  
  
Michaela smiled at her as Abigail led her up to the house. "I can't really say that I understand fully what that is like. I am the youngest of five girls. But I do have a small idea. Most of my sisters and I didn't get along all that well, except for my eldest sister who was 15 when I was born; we were inseparable until she got married." Michaela shrugged.  
  
Abigail looked at Michaela curiously as she opened the door and they went inside. "Why've you never gotten married?"  
  
Michaela shrugged. "I never really received a lot of attention from men as a young woman. But I was engaged."  
  
Abigail looked at her worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
Michaela swallowed. "He went off to fight and died."  
  
"Oh, Michaela." Abigail's face was pained. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
Michaela shook her head. "It's alright." She took a deep breath and straightened up, pushing aside the painful memories. "Now, let's see about that check-up."  
  
~8~  
  
Michaela put her things back in her medical bag. "Well you both seem healthy and strong."  
  
Abigail gave a sigh of relief as she pulled her shirt back on. "That's good to hear." She rubbed her stomach.  
  
Michaela watched her for a moment; the pulled her stethoscope and put it in her ear and then the other end against Abigail's stomach. She then put it in Abigail's ear.  
  
"You hear that?" Michaela asked. "That is your baby's heart beat."  
  
Abigail looked at her with amazement, resting her hand against her stomach.  
  
Michaela smiled at the expecting mother's awe. "Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Abigail nodded.  
  
Michaela rested her own hand against Abigail's stomach. "Even after being a doctor for five years it still awes me every time to think how we can create life, and carry it." She looked up at Abigail. "I used to wish that I was a boy. I thought that they got to do all of the interesting things. But now I would never want that. For this is something that only we women can do, carry and give birth to life. Even with all of the pain."  
  
Abigail smiled and finally handed Michaela her stethoscope, which she packed into her bag once more and Abigail finished getting dressed. "What do you suggest Michaela?"  
  
"Well, like I said before, take it a little easier and I would like to give you another check-up in two weeks; then after that probably every week. As you come closer to being due I want you to take it easier and easier. Alright?"  
  
Abigail nodded.  
  
They then headed back to the wagon to go back to town. Michaela took one last look around the homestead.  
  
Abigail noticed the slight longing in the doctor's gaze; she felt thankful for what she had and her heart ached for Michaela. She decided to lighten the mood a little. "You know, there out here there're a lot of single men."  
  
Michaela raised her eyebrow at her. "Really?"  
  
Abigail nodded, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Yes, 20 men to each woman."  
  
Michaela shook her head with amusement. "And how many would sit still long enough to have a conversation about our ideas, thoughts and beliefs?"  
  
Abigail sighed. "Well you really have high expectation, don't you?"  
  
Michaela laughed.  
  
~8~  
  
Claire8: I'm glad you like it! I made the first part basically the beginning of the pilot, because it helped me get the story started. There will be things from the episodes mixed in with my own stuff through out this whole story/series to tie the two together.  
  
Alhana-Antilles: I'm glad you like it! :D 


	3. Friendships

I am a terrible author, whom you probably thought forgot about this fic. I haven't. I love this fic, but I have issues involving time and writer's block, evil as they are. I hope everyone hasn't lost total interest in this story. But here is my humble offering of a chapter, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: DQMW does not belong to me sigh as depressing as that thought is.

8

Michaela was alone in Charlotte's kitchen on the first Monday after she arrived, making it almost an entire week since she had arrived in Colorado Springs. Sunday had made it painfully obvious how everyone felt about her presence in the town. After attempting to dress-down enough that she fit in, not completely succeeding, Charlotte had tried to introduce her to some of the other townsfolk, but they were less than receptive.

Charlotte and Abigail were quickly becoming two of the closest friends Michaela had ever had, even though she hadn't known them that long. Abigail's open, sweet nature; Charlotte's frank, wittiness and both women's easy acceptance of her, were some of the lonely reasons that Michaela was able to stay. Some of the others were the Cooper children, Colleen's keen interest in "doctorin'" and the world beyond; Brian's curiosity and just his childish nature; and Matthew's frankness, inherited from his mother, and his eagerness to be the man of the house that he felt his mother needed him to be. Another was Sully, he didn't say much to her, but his quiet acceptance was something of a relief, and she was just all around curious about him. Finally she just had too much of both of her parents' stubbornness in her to quit.

At the moment she was entirely alone in the boarding house; Abigail was at home resting, under Michaela's orders; Colleen had gone out with her friends; one of the local ranchers had hired Matthew for the day to mend fences; and Charlotte had taken Brian with her running errands. Michaela was actually grateful for the chance to just sit and think in the quiet.

There was a knock on the kitchen door causing Michaela's head to snap up and her to look at it in confusion, only a small handful of people came straight to that door, before going to the front door, and most of them had been mentioned above. She rose to answer the door. On the other side was a rather tired and dirty looking Sully.

"Sully?"

He nodded to her. "Evenin', Dr. Mike."

"Charlotte is out right now."

He shifted his weight a little nervously. "Act'lly, I needed to see you."

Michaela raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, ya see, I was workin' in a mine today, standin' in for a friend and for some money. And workin' down in the mines well…" He held out his hands, palms down, for Michaela's inspection.

Her eyes went wide as she took his hands gently in hers. "Sully!" she breathed. They were badly cut up and bruised.

"It's hard work on yer hands."

"Obviously."

He cleared his throat a little nervously. "Can ya do anythin' fer them?"

She looked up at him and finally sighed and nodded. "Sit down." She moved aside letting him inside, and he did as she requested. "I'm going to get some supplies; I will be right back." She headed upstairs to her room, returning a few minutes later; setting what she had gotten on the table. She took the water she had been heating for tea and poured it into a bowl, which she then set down in front of the man. "Put your hands in that, it will hurt a little, but it will clean the wounds."

He obediently did as he was told, hissing in pain.

Michaela gave him an I-told-you-so look as she mixed up a salve.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Michaela finally spoke up. "I didn't know you were a miner." She reached over and took one of his much larger hands in her small ones and finished cleaning it.

He shrugged. "I'm not really any more. Mos'ly I hunt and do odd jobs." He glanced up at her. "Abigail didn't like it when I mined; said it was too dangerous."

The doctor looked up at him, brow furrowed. "Why did you take the job then?"

"Well, my friend was sick and didn't wanna lose his job so he asked me to work for him and the money'll help." He winced at the sting of the salve Michaela was now applying. "It was only for today."

"Did Abigail know what you were doing?" She gave him a pointed look.

He averted his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow as she finished with the one hand and took the second. "What are you going to tell her? What I know of her she won't exactly be happy with you going against her wishes."

He shrugged. "I'll tell her…and hope she understands."

Michaela was using tweezers to pull out a rock that was stuck in on of the cuts. "May I suggest that you do something nice for her?" He looked up at her, she met his curious gaze. "It is what my father always does when he has to tell my mother something she doesn't like or has done something that upset her. It usually helps a little."

He watched her as she applied the salve to his other hand, nodding. "I may try that." He paused. "Thank you, Dr. Mike."

She looked back up at him and smiled. "You're welcome." She didn't know how or even completely why, but in that moment she knew that she and Sully had finally formed a true friendship, one that made her feel completely at ease in his company, which had only happened around her father and David.

8

YAY! I finally got past the writer's block and wrote a pretty good chapter; at least I think so, for one that had come after a long hiatus, due to said writer's block. I had really wanted to find a way to really open the friendship between Sully and Michaela; I hope I did it in a way that didn't put them completely OOC. PLEASE let me know how I did! Thank you sooooooooo…much for reading:)

**Appaloosa05**: Thank you for catching that typo! I am always grateful when someone lets me know when I make a mistake.

**YesThinkingofone**: I have gotten in the habit of writing these notes to my reviewers, something I picked up from Thank you for the spelling correction, like I told Appaloosa05, I appreciate whenever someone catches any mistakes I miss.

**Michelle**: I'm glad you like it!

**Brittany**: Yea I love them together too.

**Sylvie (The Fanfic Freak):** Well regularly went out the window. :P I kept trying to come up with a good next part and wrote quite a few things, and while most definitely would go well with later in the story, but not for the next chapter, finally just yesterday it suddenly hit me and I literally did a little dance around my dorm room. As far as Sully and the Cheyenne that will come up eventually. And yes Michaela's father is still alive.

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Thank you!

**MyImmortal329**: I remembered Abigail's last comment when in the season 2 Halloween episode about that she and Michaela would have been friends, and from what you hear from everyone about her it just seems like she would accept Michaela.

**JTBJAB**: Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping writing, but there will be some lulls, at least during this semester, because I am taking the max. class load and a lot of extracurriculars.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! And your support! I hope I haven't completely disappointed you.

Oh! And BTW, I have been thinking about changing the title, any suggestions?


	4. Do's and Don't's

Yay! Another new chapter:D

Disclaimer: To quote a friend: Whibble. DQMW does not belong to me. (Dries tears)

8

"Brian, hold still!" Michaela laughed.

Charlotte placed her hands on her squirming son's shoulders, stilling him. The towheaded boy was sitting on the kitchen table with his mother beside him as Michaela tried to inspect a gash on his knee.

Michaela frowned once she was able to get a good look at it. "Brian, how on earth did you do this?" She looked up at him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. We were playin' tag outside, runnin' an' stuff, when I sat down my knee started hurtin' an' there it was." He scowled at the wound.

The doctor shook her head ruefully as she moved over to the stove and put a pot of water on; looking over at Charlotte. "There is a rock lodged in there that I have to get out and I'm going to have to stitch it closed."

Brian's eyes went wide. "NO!" He tried to squirm off the table, but his mother held him firmly in her arms and glanced up at Dr. Mike, who was looking at him with surprise.

"He had to get stitches 'bout a year ago, from Jake." She gave Michaela a wry smile. "Not the gentlest man."

Michaela gave a sympathetic wince; then leaned over so that she was eye level with Brian. "Brian, look at me, please." He resisted at first but eventually did as she asked. "I promise, that you won't feel a thing, ok?"

He looked at her warily. "How?"

Michaela glanced up at Charlotte. "See, I'm going to make it so that you are asleep for it so that you won't feel anything."

Charlotte looked relieved at this news.

He still watched her with some distrust, but finally nodded. "Kay."

Michaela smiled at him then turned her attention to his mother. "Could you take him up stairs and put him on his bed?"

Charlotte nodded, lifting her youngest into her arms and carrying him upstairs.

When the water was hot enough Michaela removed it from the stove and carried it upstairs with her. She retrieved what she needed from her room and brought it all into Brian's room. When she arrived Charlotte had Brian on his bed, his pant leg rolled up and clean cloths under his knee. Michaela smiled appreciatively at the experienced midwife.

She placed a cloth in the hot water, to use to clean the wound, giving the frightened looking child a reassuring smile. "It's ok."

She doused a folded cloth in chloroform and handed it to Charlotte. "Hold this over his nose and mouth."

The mother complied, Brian quickly went unconscious. "That's enough." Charlotte removed the cloth. "Hold it to his face for a few seconds every minute." The older woman nodded pulling out her watch.

Michaela sterilized the forceps; then leant over Brian's knee and attempted to remove the rock as gently as possible, even though Brian was unconscious.

After a several attempts she finally was able to remove the rock; she placed it in a bowl on the bedside table. She then fished the cloth out of the pot of water, used it to clean out any dirt from the gash, replaced it in the pot and then she disinfected it with a salve, the same she had used on Sully's hands. Finally she took a needle and some thread and carefully sewed it closed to leave minimal scaring.

"There." She snipped the thread, looking up to smile at Charlotte. "Now I am going to have to talk to both you and he once he wakes up to tell him what he can and can't do."

Charlotte nodded as they began to clean up everything.

8

Brian awoke about half an hour later and Michaela went through the list of do's and don'ts with him and Charlotte, which left him in not the best mood and Charlotte had replied with saying that if he disliked it so much he should try to be more careful.

A few hours later Michaela was riding up on Shadow to the Sully farm. She was tying up the horse to the post when a soft growling caused her head to snap up. She was met with a wolf standing in front of the door, growling but not baring his teeth; Michaela went completely still, unsure what to do.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Abigail; when she saw the wolf growling at her friend she turned a scolding look to the animal. "Wolf, stop that this instant!"

The wolf's head snapped around to her, her tone silencing him immediately.

"This is a friend." She ruffled the fur on "Wolf's" neck. "Crazy animal." There was fond amusement tingeing the annoyance in her voice. She turned her attention to the female doctor. "Sorry 'bout that. Don't worry 'bout him, that's Wolf, Sully found him orphaned as a pup, he's been protective of us ever since. He usually follows Sully 'round for the most part, but Sully often leaves him here with me, it makes him feel better 'bout leavin' me alone as often as he has to."

"Ah." Michaela nodded and cautiously went up the steps and past Wolf, into the house.

Abigail held the door open for the other woman. "Thank you for takin' care of Sully's hands the other day, by the way."

Michaela smiled at her. "It was no problem. I actually enjoyed the chance to talk to him and get to know him more."

Abigail lay down on the bed and allowed Michaela to proceed with her check up.

It had become a ritual that after every check up Michaela would let Abigail listen to the baby's heart on her stethoscope, something that the expectant mother never tired of.

"Now you _are_ taking it easy, aren't you?" Michaela looked at her friend pointedly as she packed her things.

Abigail nodded, giving her a slightly exasperated look. "Yes. Between you an' Sully, I never have any peace 'bout restin'!"

They both chuckled.

"Well neither of us wants anything to happen to you or the baby."

Abigail smiled and took Michaela's hand, giving it a grateful squeeze. "I know. Thank you."

Michaela returned the smile. "You're welcome." She then turned to leave as soon as she was out the door Wolf had stuck his nose up to her, sniffing her. Michaela held still as he smelled her, again unsure of what she was supposed to do. Finally he nudged her hand with his nose and licked it; Michaela hesitantly raised her hand to pet him.

Abigail was smiling in the doorway. "Ya know he doesn't usually take to people so quickly." Michaela looked back at her. "Sully would say that that is a good sign because animals are very good judges of character.

A smile spread across the other woman's face as she patted Wolf's head a little more assuredly; finally turning and saying good-bye. She untied Shadow from the post, mounted and rode away.

8

**Sylvie (The Fanfic Freak)**: Yea things are going to continue to get interesting as the story goes along, and while I pretty much know where I want it to go there are still a lot of things I am not sure about; it will be fun to see how they work out:D Thank you some much for reviewing! I was so happy to know that there was still interest in this story!


	5. Thinking About it

Thank you for all of the reviews! I was so happy to get them!

Disclaimer: And yet again I reiterate the fact that I own not DQMW…

8

Sully was at the smithy talking to Robert E. as the blacksmith fixed a buckle on his harness for the wagon. It was about two weeks after Michaela had helped with his hands, which had healed nicely.

Robert E, set aside the new buckle he had just finished forging; Sully caught him discretely rubbing his hands.

"Your lumbago botherin' ya?" He made sure to keep his tone neutral, hoping not to offend the man he had come to consider a friend.

He shrugged. "No more 'n usual."

"Ya might ask Dr. Mike to look at it." Sully continued to keep the casual tone.

Robert E frowned. "Don't know 'bout a woman doctor."

Sully glanced up at him. "She did alright with Brian's knee, and my hands healed up with almost no scars. And she's been takin' good care of Abigail, makin' sure that she and the baby're ok."

Robert E's expression remained a frown, but had become more thoughtful. "I'll think 'bout it."

Sully nodded and accepted the new buckle. "Thanks, what do I owe ya?"

Robert E thought about it; then named his price, which Sully paid and then they both bid their good-byes.

Sully was heading down the street when he saw a very familiar form riding from the direction he was going. They pulled their horse to a stop and Sully stopped beside them grinning up at them. "Afternoon, Dr. Mike."

Michaela returned the smile. "Good afternoon, Sully. I was just coming from checking on Abigail."

"How're they doin?"

"Both are fine," she assured him.

"Abigail told me that ya let her listen to the baby's heart."

Michaela nodded. "Yes. Would you like to?"

Sully nodded.

She smiled. "Well, you can listen either in three days when I go to your home or if you both are in town before then."

He gave her a grateful and rather excited smile. "Thanks, Dr. Mike."

"You're welcome."

They were about to part ways when Sully remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Dr. Mike," she looked back at him, "ya may want to ask Robert E about his Lumbago."

Michaela raised an eyebrow. "Sully, he didn't want to sell me a horse, why would he allow me to treat him?"

"Well, I suggested that he let ya look at him; he said he'd think 'bout it. I bet ya could think of some way to convince him to let ya." He gave her a teasing smile.

Michaela rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Thank you, Sully. Oh, and how are your hands?"

He held one up for her. "They healed up jus' fine, hardly any scars."

She nodded. "I'm glad. Well, good afternoon, Sully."

"See ya, Dr. Mike." He waved and headed off home.

Michaela sat thinking for a moment; then urged her horse over to Robert E's where she stopped. "Good afternoon, Robert E," she greeted as she slid carefully off the horse, still not entirely sure of herself with the animal.

"Afternoon," he returned, not looking up.

"I wanted to thank you for selling me Shadow." She had decided that might be a good icebreaker.

"He's old." He still didn't look up.

"But he's sound," she pointed out.

"He's sound," he agreed.

They were in silence for a few moments while Robert E worked a piece of mettle and Michaela watched.

"That work must be hard on the joints."

The blacksmith made a noncommittal response.

"It could certainly aggravate a case of lumbago."

He just nodded.

"I understand you have a touch of it yourself."

"Yup." He gave her the first word response since the beginning of the topic.

"Would you mind if I –" She reached for his hand.

He jerked back, looking at her in horror. "I don't wants no _woman_ doctor."

She looked at him in shock before grabbing her medical bag. "Of all the men in this town, I thought that you might understand what it's like to the judged unfairly." She spun around.

That seemed to get to him. "Wait."

She turned back to him.

He grudgingly held out his arm for her inspection.

She placed her bag back down, accepted his arm and manipulated it a bit. "Does that hurt?"

"Don't feel good," he admitted.

She nodded and then took his hand. "See this swelling." She showed him his knuckles; he nodded. "It's called arthritis." She reached into her bag and pulled out a packet, handing it to him. "This will help take down some of the swelling and relieve some of the pain."

He accepted it; then looked back up at her. "Ya can't fix it?"

She shook her head. "Not entirely, because there is no cure for it yet, but this will help."

He frowned, but nodded. "Thanks. What do I owe ya?"

She thought for a moment. The payments that she had been receiving ever since she had moved here were not what she had taken back in Boston. Abigail had been teaching her how to cook and sew in exchange for the checkups, Sully had made her a sign with her name and profession on it, which Charlotte had allowed her to hang outside the kitchen door of the boarding house, and Charlotte, had taken off some of her rent in payment for Brian's knee. She had somehow found herself easily slipping into this barter system but had no idea of what her fee really was. She thought about it and then remember something. "A hinge on my trunk is broken. If you could fix it, do you think that would make us even?"

He looked a little surprised at her offer, the fact that she wasn't requesting money outright, but he nodded. "Yea, that 'otta do it."

Michaela smiled. "Perfect. When should I bring it by?"

He shrugged. "Now if ya like."

She nodded. "I will be back in a few minutes then." She returned to Shadow and lead him over to the boardinghouse.

Robert E watched her with curiosity; then looked back down at the packet in his hand, before placing it in a pocket and getting back to work.

8

**Kelly**: Thank you!

**Anniefan**: The birth might be in the next chapter and if it isn't, maybe the chapter after that, I'm not sure yet. Heh.

**Brittany4445**: I'm glad you're liking all the chapters! And Sully and Michaela will become very close friends.

Thank you again for the reviews they are my greatest source of encouragement!


	6. Crackpot

A.N.: After a long delay, here it is! The next part!

8

Yet another two weeks past brining Abigail's due date ever closer; they had a scare and Michaela had ordered her to almost complete bed rest.

But there were still no new patients.

The doctor was leading Shadow toward the livery. "Good morning, Robert E."

The smith raised his head and a large smile spread across his face. "Mornin' Dr. Mike." When Dr. Mike had treated his arthritis it seemed to have broken the ice and ever since he had become warmer and warmer toward her and now they would consider each other friends.

She came to a stop in front of him. "How is your arthritis?" she asked in "doctor mode."

Robert E clenched and unclenched his hands for her to see. "Much better, hardly any pain."

She smiled with satisfaction. "That is good to hear; they definitely look better."

He nodded. "So what can I do for ya, Dr. Mike?" He took notice of the horse beside her. "Somethin' wrong with Shadow?" He moved to the horse's side.

She nodded. "He is favoring this leg a bit." She touched the leg in question.

"I'll take a look." He lifted the hoof and quickly discovered the problem. "There, a nail came loose, bent over an' now it's irritatin' his foot, and the shoe is loose."

Michaela glanced at what he was talking about and frowned. "Can you do something about it?" She was absentmindedly running a hand along Shadow's neck.

"Yeah. Leave 'im with me; come back later."

"Thank you. How much will I owe you?"

He shrugged as he led the horse into the shoeing stall. "I'll let ya know when ya pick 'im up."

She nodded and turned to walk off, but bumped into a tall form. "Oh! Sorry!" "'Scuse me." They said simultaneously.

"Dr. Mike?" "Sully!"

"How are –" "How're –" they both started, but ended up breaking off, chuckling.

"I'm well," Michaela finally answered.

"Same."

"How is Abigail?"

He gave a brief chuckle. "Restless. She hates havin' ta be in bed restin' all the time."

Michaela grinned. "I can understand. It is frustrating having to be more or less inactive. You feel rather useless."

"How soon is it 'til she has the baby?" Robert E came to stand beside the pair.

Michaela looked over at him. "A week or two."

Robert E grinned glancing at Sully, opening his mouth to say something.

There was a loud clamor coming down the street.

The trio turned to see what all the noise was and many of the other towns' folk turned as well, Jake exited his shop, his customer behind him, shaving foam on his face; Lorne, Maude and their customers stepped out on the porch; Hank, his working girls and the men who had been in his saloon also ventured outside.

A group of cowboys, horses and a wagon came rolling down the street.

"Oh boy, things're gonna get interestin' round here." Robert E's voice almost sounded ominous as he turned to look at Sully. "This is gonna make your life harder."

Sully appeared annoyed, weary, and almost resigned.

Michaela glanced between the pair. "Why?"

Robert E nodded to the group as it pounded past them. "That's Olive Davis." He glanced at her. "She's Lorne's sister."

Michaela glanced at Sully, who was still watching a woman with brown hair dismount her horse and head into Lorne's store; she assumed that the woman was Olive Davis. "So, she was against you and Abigail getting married as well?"

Sully finally looked at her and gave her a wry grin. "No. She wasn't against it exactly; that's part o' the reason why Lorne's annoyed with her. No, she jus' likes to poke her nose into mine and Abby's lives. She likes tellin' us how we 'should' be doin' things, and with the baby comin'…well, she's jus' gonna start tellin' us how we should be takin' care of and raisin' him or her."

"She also likes tellin' Sully how he 'should' be treatin' Abigail," Robert E added in as he went back to work.

Michaela gave Sully a sympathetic smile; he returned it with a tired one.

"Sully! What's this I hear 'bout my niece bein' stuck in bed because some crackpot woman doctor told her to be?"

Sully and Michaela whipped around at the angry voice to see the brunette woman walking up to them; she stopped dead in front of Sully, fists on her hips.

"And what's this I hear 'bout you listenin' to this 'doctor'." She said the last word scornfully.

Sully glanced at Michaela whose cheeks were reddened with anger and embarrassment.

Sully cleared his throat. "Nice havin' ya back, Olive. This is our new doctor, Dr. Michaela Quinn." He nodded his head to Michaela, who was standing behind Olive.

The older woman whirled around to face the doctor.

"Dr. Mike; this is Olive Davis."

Michaela held herself straight and tall, not conceitedly, but confidently, and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Olive at first seemed speechless and slightly embarrassed, but quickly recovered and took Michaela's hand, shaking it.

"Dr. Mike has been takin' real good care of Abby; the reason Abby's in bed now's because she almost lost the baby." Sully nodded to Michaela. "It's thanks to Dr. Mike that she didn't."

Olive looked from Sully to Michaela.

"Abigail almost went into premature labor." Olive raised an eyebrow. "The baby was almost born too early."

Olive nodded shortly.

The trio stood silently for several moments; Robert E watched them, pretending to be concentrated on his work.

"I have to go, I promised Charlotte I would help with making dinner." Michaela looked to Robert E. "I'll be back for Shadow later." Robert E smiled and nodded. Michaela turned to Olive. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Davis." She looked at Sully. "Let Abigail know that I'll be by to check on her early tomorrow." Sully nodded and Michaela turned and headed to the boarding house.

8

Tada! A new part! Sorry that it took forever to get out, but I have to say that it wasn't the easiest for some reason. But I felt that I really had to write the first time that Olive and Dr. Mike meet. Next chapter though, I hope will be more interesting…And I hope to have it up faster because now I am starting to get into the parts I have been dying to write. Please le me know what you think!

And thank you to **Keeper of the Dreams**, **anniefan**, and **Brittany** for reviewing the last chapter!


	7. New Life

It was late, far past any time when someone should still be awake and still hours before anyone would rise.

Michaela was in a deep sleep, worn out from the activities of the day which had included her riding out to see a new patient, that turned out to be a pig, taking care of a couple of boys who had gotten into a schoolyard fight and had ended up with one having a broken arm and the other a dislocated shoulder; sadly the only reason they had been brought to her was because Jake was passed out drunk.

She had finally grown accustomed to the sounds of her new home and actually found she slept better in Colorado than back in Boston.

A loud pounding jerked Michaela upright in bed.

The pounding came again, shouting actually accompanying it.

Michaela yanked her covers off, nearly leapt out of bed and quickly pulled her robe on over her sleep clothes as she exited her room. In the hallway she was met by Charlotte who was also pulling on her robe, and the children and guests poking their heads out of their rooms. Charlotte told them that they could go back to bed, which the guests did quite willingly; Brian, who was actually more asleep than awake also, for once, went back to bed unquestioningly. Colleen and Matthew however followed the two women a few steps behind.

Charlotte yanked the front door open as the person on the other side pounded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sully was standing there, looking terrified; his wagon behind him. In the back of the wagon sat Abigail who was obviously in pain.

"I – I –"

Sully didn't get to finish his sentence as Michaela and Charlotte rushed toward the pregnant woman. Michaela quickly looked her over and glanced at Charlotte who nodded, both recognizing, easily, what was happening.

Charlotte turned to Sully. "Pick her up carefully and follow me." She glanced over at Michaela. "Get what you need and –" she looked over her shoulder, "Colleen!" The 11 year old girl quickly came forward. The midwife turned back to the doctor. "She will show you where to go."

Michaela nodded and quickly headed up the stairs to her room, Colleen following her.

None of them had really realized how much noise they were making; people from the other buildings in town had begun to come out and gather around the boardinghouse.

Michaela grabbed all of her medical tools, handing several to Colleen to carry; then let the girl lead her to what was to be the birthing room.

Inside the room Charlotte was already getting things set up; Sully was hovering near the bed. Michaela bit her lip, not liking what she was going to have to do, but knowing that it was for the best. "Sully, could you go and wait outside with Matthew?" She glanced at the boy, who nodded.

Sully didn't move at first, but Michaela looked up at him once more. "Please?"

The anxious husband/father-to-be let Matthew lead him out.

Michaela, Charlotte and Colleen, who had begged the women into letting her assist, began doing what was necessary to prepare for the birth.

8

Sully sat next to Matthew on the bench on the porch. By now most of the people who lived in town were standing around them; including the Reverend, who was leading prayer; Olive; Maude; and Loren.

They were waiting for several hours; Hank even opened the saloon for those who wanted a drink.

Four hours later the door opened and Colleen stepped out; Sully was instantly on his feet.

"How are they?"

Colleen swallowed, slightly nervously. "Well, ya have a daughter, Mr. Sully."

There were cheers and Sully found hands raining down on his back, but Sully was still looking at Colleen, who looked apprehensive.

"What's wrong?"

Colleen bit her lip. "There were – uh – Dr. Mike called them 'complications' with the birth, an' the baby's alright, but still bein' seen to by my ma."

Sully, felt his stomach falling. "What 'bout Abigail?"

Colleen fidgeted a little. "Because of the complications Ms. Abigail is bleedin'…a lot."

All the blood drained from Sully's face; the crowd had gotten quiet.

Colleen quickly continued. "Dr. Mike's doin' all she can…an' she's real hopeful." She tried to smile encouragingly, but everyone looked grim; she sighed and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

8

Sully had fallen to his knees and was begging God for the life of his wife.

By now people were starting their days and most had to start going about their business. Among those still there were Matthew, who remained to keep watch over Sully; Reverend Johnson, the Brays and Olive.

It was an hour later when an exhausted Michaela came to the door; she went to Sully's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sully's head shot up, and he was on his feet looking at her questioningly and pleadingly. The doctor gave him a tired, but genuine, smile and nodded. Sully released a breath no one had even known he had been holding.

Michaela turned to those still left and those who had once again gathered at her appearance. "Abigail pulled through and she and the baby are doing well."

There were cheers and cries of joy/relief.

Sully enveloped Michaela in a tight hug. "Thank you so much."

She smiled as she returned the embrace. "Nothing to thank me for, she is my friend."

They pulled back grinning at each other.

"Can I see them?"

Michaela laughed lightly at the look of boyish joy on his face. "Yes, follow me."

Matthew shook Sully's hand as he headed inside, congratulating him.

Michaela pushed open the door to the room, letting Sully go in before her.

Sully's breath caught at the sight of his utterly exhausted wife looking up and giving him a tired smile as she held their child. Sully rushed to her side and sat on the bed beside her.

Abigail reached out a hand to her husband. "It's our daughter, Sully. Our baby."

Charlotte and Colleen came to stand beside Michaela; the two women looked at each other grinned before each putting an arm around each other and leaning their heads together, joyful smiles on their faces. Colleen watched the small family with a look of awe on her face; the two women noticed this and quietly chuckled before her mother pulled her into the embrace as well.

Charlotte grinned at her daughter. "Well, what do you think of your first birthin', Colleen?"

Colleen looked to her mother, the awe still on her face. "It was…amazin'."

Michaela laughed. "Yes, my first was as well; you did a great job at assisting, Colleen."

Charlotte nodded. "Indeed you did."

Colleen glowed from the praise. "Does this mean I can help with the birthin' from now on?"

The two older women laughed.

"So long as you ain't in school when the baby's born."

8

Yes, I know, it is nearly enough to throw someone into a state of complete shock. Two updates in as many days. And a third to soon follow. I hope you liked the part. This one flowed the easiest so far. I am not going to say much, but I can tell you that we are going to soon get to the surprise curveball (at least I hope it is a surprise and that it isn't completely predictable.) Because I am at a point where the story is flowing so easily I will most likely update more frequently (at least I hope I will looks heavenward and prays that it is possible.) Please let me know what you thought!


	8. Hopeful

WOW…I am really on a roll here…another chapter! Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that it was indeed influenced by Jenny and Clayton's birthing in _One Touch of Nature_ (which I just recently watched.) Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!

8

Michaela had ordered Abigail to stay in bed for three days and to stay at the boardinghouse for a week, worried that traveling could possibly cause her to start bleeding again or possibly further injury. Abigail had laughed and told Michaela she was being a "worry-wart" but Sully was adamant about his wife listening to Michaela's orders. In the end Abigail had done as her friend and husband asked and stayed as long as Michaela thought necessary.

When Michaela finally gave Abigail and Hanna permission to go home she rode out with them and Sully, wanting to be sure that both mother and child were alright and didn't need her help along the way. Once Abigail and Hanna were settled in Michaela had declined a dinner invitation from her friends, wanting to give the family some time to themselves. Before she left Michaela did encourage Abigail to rest still and not to travel between the homestead and the town too much for another week at least.

A couple of days later Michaela saw Sully in town and asked him if Abigail was with him. He told her that Abigail was out at the homestead and, after much argument between himself and his wife, they had come to a compromise and she agreed not to try to travel to town for four days. Michaela asked him to let the new mother know she would like to see both her and Hanna when she did come to town in two more days.

Michaela actually had found herself gaining a few new patients, most of the women or children brought in by their mothers, since she performed the difficult birth; she suspected that Charlotte and Colleen had been spreading the word of her work.

Mrs. Binder brought her daughter, Becky, to see Michaela since the young girl was complaining of frequent headaches.

Hank came in with a gash in his arm that he needed her to stitch up since Jake was drunk, again.

A new mother came in extremely anxious because her three month old baby rarely cried, which Michaela assured her was, for some babies, normal.

But probably the biggest shock came when Maude Bray showed up at Charlotte's kitchen door.

Mrs. Bray glanced over at the Mercantile before looking back at Michaela. "I think I'm needin' your help."

Michaela stepped back letting the older woman in, her expression going to one of shock to worry. "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Bray bit her lip, twisting her handbag a little. "It's my heart. Sometimes it starts poundin' real hard and fast."

"Please sit down." Michaela gestured to one of the chairs around the kitchen table. "How often does it happen?"

"Once every few weeks, but it's becomin' more and more regular."

Michaela nodded. "I will be right back."

The doctor hurried up to her room and got her medical supplies; she then returned to the kitchen. She knelt sat down beside Maude, wishing for an examination table, and began to check her over; asking questions. Finally she replaced the items in her bag and faced the woman. "You have an arrhythmia." Maude frowned. "It's treatable," Michaela quickly added; she reached into her bag and withdrew a small envelope. "This is digitalis; take a pinch every time your heart starts pounding. This is all I have right now, but I will order more. And Mrs. Bray –"

"Call me Maude."

Michaela paused for a moment, a little surprised, but smiled. "Maude, it would be best for you if you didn't work so hard."

Maude gave her a wry smile. "I'll try. What do I owe you?"

The doctor thought for a moment and named a reasonable price, which Maude paid. "I'll let you know when more of the powder comes in. And I would like to check up on you maybe in a month?"

Maude nodded. "I'll be back, as for the medicine, would you like to start an account with the store? Then I can add the money to your account every time."

Michaela raised her eyebrows but smiled again, nodding. "I think that would work out well."

Maude smiled. "Thank you Dr. Mike." She stood. "I'll see you later."

Michaela opened the door for her. "See you. Oh! And Maude…"

The woman turned back.

"Thank you for trusting me."

Maude just smiled. "You're a good doctor, and you did well for my daughter and granddaughter." She turned and headed home.

Michaela watched her go, a grin on her face and warmth settling around her heart.

8

Two days later Michaela was at the livery talking with Robert E; she had come to deliver to him more of the medicine for his arthritis. They were discussing the rumored coming end of the war when Sully and Abigail rode up in their wagon, Hanna in her mother's arms.

"Afternoon Robert E; Dr. Mike," Sully called as he stopped the wagon, hopped down and then helped his wife and child down.

The pair returned the greeting.

Michaela and Robert E went over to them.

"So this is the little bit that got everybody in such an uproar." Robert E grinned down at Hanna in Abigail's arms; he wiped his hands off on a cloth before tickling the infant's cheek with a finger.

Abigail grinned, looking down at the baby as well. "She certainly likes makin' her opinion of things heard." There were chuckles at that.

"Are you ready for your check up?" Michaela reached a finger out, letting one of Hanna's waving hands to capture it.

"In a minute." Abigail glanced over at her husband. "Me an' Sully have somethin' to ask the both of ya."

Robert E and Michaela looked at each other in surprise before turning back to the new parents. "Yes?"

Sully wrapped an arm around his wife. "Well, ya see, me an' Abigail were wonderin' if ya would be Hanna's Godparents."

Robert E and Michaela were both shocked, but very happy; they glanced at each other, sharing a grin; then looked back at their friends.

"I would love nothing more." Michaela's eyes were sparkling as she hugged Abigail.

Robert E knew he hadn't smiled so wide in many years when he shook Sully's hand. "I'd be honored."

8

I hope that the chapter was alright! The next two might be slower in coming because I am not so sure what I am going to do with them. I am starting to get an idea, but they are both still very vague. So I hope you can forgive me if it takes me a while to get chapters 9 & 10 up. Believe it or not I already know what I am going to do with chapters 11, 12, 13 and, probably, 14 and quite a few chapters beyond that.O.o Thank youfor all of the reviews and for not giving up on this story!


	9. An Odd Pair

Ooooookay...was the last part really bad? If so I'm sorry. :( Anywho. Here is the story about this chapter and how I got it up so soon when I didn't think I would:

After I posted chapter 8 I turned off the light and went to bed. It is a Monday night/Tuesday morning. Now the only days I actually have to get up in the morning are Tuesday and Thursday, because I have a morning class. I tried to sleep, but my mind wouldn't turn off; it had actually started brainstorming for the chapters 9 and 10, and out of it I suddenly had an astonishing breakthrough. I had been hoping this writer's block wouldn't last long, but this was a little ridiculous; once my mind started working it out it wouldn't leave me alone. So I warmed my self some hot chocolate and sat back down at my computer to try to get at least some of this down and now here I am. This is one of those days where I hate being a writer. Anywho, I hope this is a good chapter!

8

Michaela stepped out of the church; for the first time since she had arrived Reverend Johnson gave her a real smile when he shook her hand, which she returned. She headed out to where people were setting up their Sunday picnics; she helped Charlotte lay out the blanket and set out the food. Sully and Abigail joined them and the children; Charlotte had jumped on the bandwagon along with Michaela and Sully in trying to make sure that Abigail continued to take it easy for a while longer, at least.

Reverend was setting up games for the congregation; the adults watched with amusement as Matthew and Brian attempted the "wheelbarrow race". Brian was the youngest in the group and did surprisingly well; the two of them came in second.

Colleen teamed up with her friend Becky, whose headaches were much better, in a three-legged race. The two of them proved to be a formidable team and won, beating all the boys and many kids older than them.

The Reverend then announced that there would be a three-legged race for the adults now; some of the more adventurous ones began to head over.

Charlotte eyed Abigail, who was cradling Hanna in her arms, warily. "You ain't gonna try that, are ya?"

Abigail laughed. "Nope. I never was any good at that race." She looked over at Michaela. "But I think Michaela should try."

The doctor gaped at her. "Oh, I couldn't –"

"Nonsense!" her friend cut in, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Everyone should try it once."

"But – well – I-I don't even have a partner." Michaela grasped at what she could.

"Sully can be your partner."

Her husband looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "An' do I get a say in this?"

"Nope."

Sully rolled his eyes.

"Abigail, it's really alright –"

"Just this once, Michaela." There was still amusement in her eyes.

Michaela narrowed her eyes at her friend, who laughed, before sighing and rolling her eyes. She looked at Sully. "I'll do it if you will."

"Somehow I doubt we have a real choice," he smirked.

The two of them stood up and headed over to where everyone was getting ready for the race; they got a cloth to tie their ankles together and headed over to where the rest of the contestants were.

Most of those who were participating were young couples, but there were also some siblings and the Reverend had paired up with a young widow.

"Not too tight?" Sully glanced up at her; she shook her head.

"No that's fine."

Sully nodded and stood up. They wrapped an arm around each other and headed toward the starting line.

At least that's what they tried to do. Unfortunately they both moved their right foot first and instead ended up falling on the ground.

Sully pulled himself up a bit and looked at her. "Ya ok?"

Michaela raised herself up as well; she was laughing. "Well that wasn't a very good start."

Sully grinned. "Not really."

They helped each other up.

"Ok, middle legs," Michaela pointed to their legs that were tied together, "outside legs," she pointed to their legs that were unbound.

Sully nodded. "Middle legs first?"

"Sounds good to me. Ready?"

They began to move forward toward the line; the other pairs were staring at them.

Charlotte had actually taken Reverend Johnson's place in judging for the race and was standing at the finish line. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The people on the sidelines began cheering immediately.

Michaela and Sully were actually doing well and were in front along with two other pairs.

Suddenly the pair next to them tripped.

Michaela, who was directly next to them, got tangled up with the other woman and ended up tripping as well. The four of them ended up in a tangled mess on the ground.

Michaela lifted her head and glanced at the other people; her gaze coming to rest on Sully last, who met her gaze.

They both burst out laughing.

The other pair watched them in confusion, until the glanced at themselves and realized how ridiculous they must look and joined them.

Charlotte and Abigail were the first ones there, making sure that they were alright; they all laughed it off and told them they were fine.

Michaela commented that they best get straightened out, since the situation, while amusing, did appear slightly compromising.

Abigail, Charlotte and the children spent the afternoon teasing Michaela and Sully, who for the most part rolled their eyes, teased them right back or just ignored it.

8

Charlotte was carrying fresh linens to one of the bedrooms when she passed an open door and heard voices and pounding inside; she peeked in to find Michaela and Sully. Michaela had decided to rent another room from Charlotte and use it to practice from, since she had yet to receive a reply to her request for permanent lodgings or even a place to practice from.

She watched them. They really were an odd pair, she thought to herself.

Michaela was reading a medical book, while she was placing some of her tools in drawers and carrying on a conversation with Sully.

Sully was participating in the conversation while nailing shelves to the wall, which Charlotte presumed were for medicines and all of the huge books Michaela had brought with her.

The two of them had the strangest relationship. No one seemed to really understand it or knew how to define it. They were close, that much was obvious; most women would have been jealous or suspicious if their husbands had such a relationship with another woman, but Abigail had no such qualms, which demonstrated how much she trusted her husband and best friend.

At any rate they had the town's people baffled.

Charlotte had asked Michaela a few nights ago, on Monday, after dinner, about the relationship. The young doctor had frowned thoughtfully; then shrugged and told her that she had never had such a friendship before, but she was none-the-less grateful for it.

Sully was a good man, very kind, but very privet; he wasn't one to make many friends, and it was strange for him to become so close to someone whom he hadn't known that long, but he didn't seem to mind.

Charlotte continued to watch them for a bit longer before she headed off to change the sheets as she had planned. She shook her head bemusedly.

They were an odd pair indeed.

8

I know that the whole race was unlikely, but I liked it and thought it fun; and I really wanted to do a chapter that didn'treally have todo with DQ having a case, and I was particularly interested in one that was about Dr. Mike and Sully's relationship and other people's reactions to it. I hope that was ok and wasn't boring or anything. I cantell you that I already have the next chapter already halfway done, so that will be up soon too (glances at muse, wondering if she will continue this insane overflow of ideas.) :P :)


	10. But It Will

Michaela fidgeted slightly, gripping the basket in her hands.

"It'll be just fine, Michaela."

Michaela glanced over at Abigail who was smiling encouragingly.

"Hmm…" The two women looked at their companion, who didn't look as convinced. "You know as well me that these women can be down right spiteful." Charlotte looked almost grim.

Michaela swallowed and took a deep breath before nodding that she was ready.

Abigail knocked on the door, which was soon opened revealing Emily Donovan whose home it was. Abigail smiled brightly. "Evenin', Emily. Me and Charlotte brought Michaela with us tonight." Abigail wrapped an arm around Michaela's shoulders, bringing her forward a bit.

Michaela smiled at the young woman.

Emily looked somewhat wary but still returned the smile and let them in. "I think we can find ya a place."

She led the three women into the sitting room where a group of women, most of them married or widowed, were sitting around the beginnings of a quilt. They all looked up when they entered and there were quite a variety of reactions to Michaela's presence.

Emily introduced some of the members Michaela didn't know too well, but she knew a few members already including Maude, who smiled kindly at her; Olive, who nodded to her and kept her face unreadable; and Mrs. Binder, who also gave her a smile. Others were not so welcoming as Maude, Mrs. Binder and Emily; they frowned at the doctor.

Michaela cleared her throat and held out the basket she had been carrying. "I brought some material with me."

Emily accepted it with a smile.

Michaela uneasily took a seat between Abigail and Charlotte.

Throughout the evening the women were outwardly polite and genial, but Michaela could tell that many of them were suspicious if not hostile toward her.

When they left Charlotte released a breath. "Well, that went better than I thought."

Michaela stared at her. "Better than you thought?"

Charlotte gave her a wry smile. "Coulda been worse."

"More of 'em were alright with ya, than we expected," Abigail explained.

Michaela sighed wearily.

Abigail wrapped her arm around Michaela who reciprocated and they rested their heads together. "Give it time. It's a good sign that some of them have started accepted ya; it's gonna get better."

8

"How 'bout Joshua Barns?"

"Oh, he's as timid as a mouse; totally wrong for her. What 'bout Richard Mac?"

"He's smitten with Janelle Cothard. Daniel Handsen?"

"He's 21!"

Abigail and Charlotte looked over at Michaela.

"So?" Abigail asked.

"I'm 33; that's 12 years difference!" Michaela gaped at the pair.

"She has a good point…" Charlotte glanced at Abigail.

The trio was sitting in Charlotte's kitchen; Abigail was removing peas from their pods and Charlotte and Michaela were pealing potatoes. Charlotte and Abigail were discussing possible men for Michaela, with Michaela interrupting often with sounds of protest or comments on the…_suitability_ of the "prospects."

The three sat silently for a while, the first silence in several hours; Michaela sighed in relief that they were finally out of ideas.

"What 'bout the Reverend?"

Michaela groaned rolling her eyes. "No."

"Jake?"

"He hates me!"

They were silent for a while again, but this time Michaela kept her guard up.

"Hank?"

Michaela threw her hands up in the air, crying out in frustration; Charlotte and Abigail burst out laughing.

"No more!" Michaela cried, her voice exasperated, though amusement shone in her eyes. "If it were left up the two of you I would end up seeing every man within a ten mile radius!"

"Oh, not _ten_," Abigail waved a hand, "just nine."

Michaela rolled her eyes and Charlotte chuckled.

Michaela was putting on an annoyed front, but she was obviously pleased. She enjoyed this easy, friendly banter and the teasing that didn't stem from spite but care and fun, something that had been lacking in her life, particularly in female company.

"We just don't want ya to be lonely." Abigail gave her friend a worried look.

Michaela smiled and reached over to grip her arm. "I'm not lonely. Since I came here I haven't felt lonely. I have never had as good of friends as you." She looked between the two women. "I am very happy, and I owe you two, the children and Sully for that." She reached out and grasped Charlotte's hand. "Thank you."

Abigail placed her own hand over the doctor's; both women returned her smile.

"No need to thank us for bein' you friend, Dr. Mike, it's what friends are for."

Michaela and Abigail both looked at her, slightly confused looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that. You may think it don't make sense, but it will."

Both younger women glanced at each other, bemused, before they all got back to work.

8

Ok, I didn't plan really on this chapter; the story just decided that since the last chapter was more or less a commentary on Michaela's relationship with Sully that this one was to show more of her relationship with Charlotte and Abigail. I am getting to the point where I am almost totally letting this story and the characters do as they please; we will just have to see where they take it. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you liked, didn't like, or what I could have done better!


	11. Stubborn

Thank you so much for the reviews! I have to say that this chapter is heavily influenced by the episode "Happy Birthday" in season one.

8

"Ah!" Matthew gasped in pain.

Michaela looked up at him apologetically; she looked back at his wrist in her hands, it was bruised and swollen.

"Matthew, on earth did this happen?" Charlotte stood at her son's shoulder, watching the doctor as she, as gently as possible, looked at his wrist.

"Horse spooked; I tried t' help Robert E calm it, but my wrist got caught in the reins; got jerked real good." He winced as Michaela moved his wrist a little.

Michaela sighed she glanced at Colleen, who was standing next to her, to whom Michaela had been commenting on the injury to. "Colleen, could you get me a cloth for a sling from the bottom drawer?" Colleen eagerly nodded and hurried over to do as the doctor had asked.

Colleen had begged to be allowed to assist Michaela and after Charlotte had agreed, quite happily, the girl had, every afternoon after school, begun to help Michaela with her practice.

Michaela turned back to Matthew. "You didn't break it, but it is badly sprained." Colleen returned and held the cloth out to Michaela, but she shook her head. "How would you like to try?" Colleen's eyes went wide and nodded. Michaela instructed her in how to properly set the arm in a sling. "I want you to keep your arm in a sling and I to rest it. Now, promise me you won't use it until I say you can."

Matthew groaned. "Dr. Mike…"

"If you don't do what I tell you to you may permanently damage your wrist and it will definitely prolong the healing, it will take longer to get better."

Matthew groaned, but nodded. "I promise."

Colleen giggled.

Charlotte smiled at her friend. "I'll make sure he keeps that promise." She then helped her elder son from the examination table, Sully and Robert E had made it together for her.

There was a loud pounding from the door downstairs; Charlotte glanced in its direction, she gave Michaela a wry smile before leading Matthew out and going to answer it.

Michaela looked over at Colleen with a smile. "Would you like to help me cut up the new sheet of cloth into bandages?"

Colleen nodded. "Yes!"

Michaela laughed and retrieved it from where it was sitting along with two pairs of scissors.

"Dr. Mike!"

They both looked up at the cry; they could hear feet pounding up the stairs. Michaela went to the door; Colleen right behind her.

Charlotte was leading Mrs. Isaacs toward them. Mr. Isaacs was leaning heavily on his wife.

"What's wrong?" Michaela helped them get Mr. Isaacs on the bed.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with me," the man muttered.

"Stop bein' so stubborn John! I don't care what Jake says. You're gettin' worse." Mrs. Isaacs turned to Michaela. "Couple'a days ago John came home with that cut on his neck. I thought it looked bad, but Jake told John that it was fine. He was feelin' poorly the next day, but he wouldn' let me take him to ya until today and he is so much worse now!"

Michaela studied the wound on his neck that was badly infected; she glanced at her patient. "How did you get this?"

"Jake jus' nicked me when he gave me a shave."

Michaela clenched her jaw. "The razor must have been dirty." She took a deep breath before looking at both Isaacs. "You have septicemia."

Mrs. Isaacs looked confused; John gave a sigh of frustration. "What does that mean?"

Michaela swallowed. "Blood poisoning."

"He poisoned me!" He tried to get up.

"Mr. Isaacs! You mustn't move!" Michaela kept him on the bed. "Please."

Finally he relented and just lay down.

Michaela looked to Colleen. "Colleen, could you make sure that Mr. Isaacs is comfortable in bed?" The girl nodded and set about getting the man well covered.

Michaela drew Mrs. Isaacs aside.

Mrs. Isaacs seemed to read Michaela's expression. "He ain't gonna make it, is he?"

Michaela bit her lip. "I'm afraid not."

Mrs. Isaacs lowered her trembling lips to her clasped hands; she raised her head again to look at the doctor. "Can I stay with him, Doc?"

Michaela swallowed and nodded. "Of course; I am going to give him something to help ease the pain."

Mrs. Isaacs nodded; she reached out and squeezed Michaela's hand. "Thank you." She went to her husband's side.

Michaela's head dropped and she clenched her fists; then she took a deep breath, bracing herself, and went to get the morphine for the dying man.

8

Mr. Isaacs passed away a few hours later. Almost immediately Michaela stormed out of the boardinghouse and over to Jake's barbershop. Jake was giving Mr. Jenkins a shave when she stormed it. She snatched the razor from his hand as he was about to lower it to Mr. Jenkins' neck.

"Have you sterilized this?" Michaela demanded, holding the razor up in front of his face.

Jake grabbed it back, blew on it and wiped it off. "There, it's sterile." He got ready to continue shaving.

"I have told you a dozen times that you need to properly sterilize that."

"Oh, nothin's wrong with that razor; Jake's been shavin' people for years; no one's complained," Loren groused.

"Well, Mr. Isaacs would, except he is dead."

There were gasps.

"John's dead!" Loren looked at her in shock.

Jake was frozen in place, staring at her.

"Blood poisoning, because of that filthy thing." Michaela glared at the razor that was still in Jake's hand. She then turned and stormed out again.

Mr. Jenkins got up from the chair and left; the men who were waiting also left, until only Jake and Loren were left.

8

Jake was found unconscious on the floor of his shop; Michaela had to pump his stomach; he then had to go through DTs, several of the men helped hold him down through this. Michaela sent Loren to dump out all of Jake's alcohol.

Eventually Jake got through the DTs and was restlessly pacing the room when Michaela came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better." He was wringing his hands slightly. "Uh, do ya have any whiskey?"

Michaela looked at him levelly. "No."

Jake looked somewhat desperate. "Do ya have any alcohol at all?"

She shook her head. "It's not what you need, Jake."

"Yes I do!"

"Jake, it won't make things better."

"It's what I want!"

Michaela swallowed, wishing she could keep him shut up; she had actually discussed this with Charlotte, Sully and Abigail, but had realized that they had no right to keep him locked up. She stepped aside, letting him out of the room. Jake all but ran out.

Michaela followed him out; he began to cross the street to his shop.

"DR. MIKE!"

Michaela spun around to see Robert E racing toward her on his wagon; she ran out to meet him in the street.

"What is it Robert E?"

Many of the people, including Jake had stopped to listen; due to the commotion Charlotte and the children had come out.

Robert E was frantic. "Ya gotta come quick, Abigail's hurt."

8

I am evil, I know. The next part will be out really soon though! I promise.


	12. Promise

I actually was able to get this written really fast, fast than I expected. I hope you like it!

8

Michaela's mouth went dry and the blood drained from her face. "What happened?"

"Cow kicked her hard."

"I'll go get my things." She turned and headed toward the boardinghouse.

"I'll come too!" Colleen followed after her.

Michaela paused; looking back at Charlotte, who took a deep breath before nodding; then heading inside to get ready as well. Michaela nodded to the girl.

"Dr. Mike."

Michaela nearly sighed in frustration; she told Colleen to go get everything; then turned around.

Jake came up to her; looking shaken, but steadier than he had just a couple of minutes ago. "I-I want ta…help."

Michaela looked surprised, but slowly nodded. "Alright."

He nodded and headed off to get his horse tacked up.

Michaela watched him for a moment longer; then ran inside.

Once they had everything Michaela and Colleen headed out of the boardinghouse. Charlotte was standing on the porch speaking with Matthew and Brian.

"…want ya to watch things here, and keep an eye on your brother."

Matthew nodded, the hand of his good arm resting on his brother's shoulder, since the other was still in the sling. "Yes, Ma."

Charlotte turned her attention to her youngest child. "Brian, now you mind your brother 'til I get back?"

"Yeth, Ma," the little boy lisped.

"Good boy." She smiled at him before kissing the top of his head and then leaning over and kissing Matthew's cheek; she then headed over to the wagon; Robert E gave her a hand up, as he had done for Michaela and Colleen.

Jake rode up atop his horse; they were about to leave when Olive drove her wagon up, Maude and Loren with her. There was a silence for a moment before Robert flicked the reins and started them off, Jake and the other wagon trailing behind them.

8

They arrived on the homestead as quickly as they could; at the racket they made Sully rushed to the door; two month-old Hanna in his arms.

Michaela was the first to leap off, before the wagon had even stopped.

"She's hurting bad, Dr. Mike."

Michaela could read the pain and fear in his feature; she reached up and squeezed his shoulder and smiled and comfortingly as possible as he let her in. She immediately went to the bed where Abigail lay, her face contorted with pain.

"Abigail?"

The woman on the bed opened her eyes and looked at Michaela, slowly working a smile on her face as best she could. "Hey, Michaela; don't know why on earth they dragged ya out here, ain't nothing wrong with me." Her tone was joking, but Michaela could easily detect the pain in her voice.

Michaela gave her a wry smile. "Well, I'm just here to see what this 'nothing' is."

Colleen had come to stand beside her, Jake just behind her, and Charlotte stood at the doorway with the Brays, Olive and Robert E; attempting to make sure they didn't get in the way.

Michaela turned to her young assistant. "Colleen, could you get me my stethoscope?"

She nodded and rummaged through the ever-present "doctor bag" and handed Michaela what she asked for. The doctor placed the earpiece in her ear and the other end on Abigail's chest; she listened for several moments before draping the instrument along the back of her neck; she looked down at her patient. "Where exactly did the cow kick you?"

Abigail took a deep breath; Michaela could tell she was trying to push aside the pain. "Here." She lightly placed her hand on the spot.

Michaela felt her heart drop; she swallowed and took a deep breath before looking at the other people in the room. "Could everyone except Colleen leave for a moment?"

There was a great deal of reluctance, but Charlotte, Robert E, and, rather surprisingly, Jake coaxed Sully, the Brays and Olive outside; Charlotte closed the door behind them.

Michaela then, with Colleen's help, and Abigail's consent, undressed the woman, so she could inspect the area; when she was done she nodded to Colleen to open the door, knowing the best way to do this was to let everyone know what the prognosis was all together. At once they were all around the door of the house so that they would be able to hear what Michaela told them.

Michaela kept her attention on Abigail. "Your bleeding internally. That means your bleeding inside your body."

There were gasps and cries, but Michaela ignored them, forging onward, knowing time was of the essence. "I have to perform a surgery to try and, not only relieve the buildup of blood, but also fix the damage; because of the cesarean I had to perform at Hanna's birth, it is likely there is even more damage than normal." Michaela paused, almost unable to go on.

"There's more," Abigail intuitively said.

"Yes. There are no guarantees with this procedure, you may still die, but if you don't have it you will die for sure."

Abigail nodded. "I understand; go ahead."

Michaela looked to Colleen. "Please get everything set up."

The girl was immediately in motion.

Michaela looked to Charlotte, who nodded and turned to the Brays, Olive and Robert E. "Let's head on outside."

There were protests but Charlotte's will prevailed.

Michaela glanced at Jake. "I'm going to need you to administer the chloroform."

He nodded and accepted the bottle and cloth Colleen handed to him.

Sully, meanwhile, was kneeling beside his wife; she smiled at him; she looked at their daughter, in his arms, running a finger along a chubby little cheek. Suddenly determination entered her eyes and she turned to Michaela who was preparing for the procedure.

"Michaela." The doctor turned at her friend's voice; Abigail reached out a hand to her; Michaela moved to her side taking the hand in her own. "I have something I want you to promise me."

"What?"

"That if I don't make it, you help Sully with Hanna –"

"Abigail –!"

"Michaela, please! I need to know that Hanna will have a woman in her life to talk to about things and to explain things to her." She paused, her eyes pleading her friend. "Please?"

Michaela swallowed, daring a glance at Sully, who was watching his wife, anguish etched on his face, but he glanced up at her and nodded, before looking back at his wife.

She swallowed again; then turned back to the mother on the bed. "I-I promise." She was having the gut-wrenching feeling of déjà vu, reminding her of how Abigail had plead the same thing when Hanna was born.

Abigail gave a relieved smile, which became a wince. She looked at her husband. "You need to go and let Michaela do her job."

Sully squeezed his eyes shut and gave a single jerk, which passed for a nod. Abigail rested a hand over his. "I love you."

Sully swallowed and leant down, kissing her. "I love ya too."

Colleen led him out the door, closing it behind him.

Abigail looked at Michaela, giving her friend's hand one last squeeze and an encouraging smile, before letting her go.

Michaela turned to Jake and instructed him on how to use chloroform while she cleaned her hands; Colleen set out the last things.

They all moved to "their places"; Michaela on one side of the bed, Colleen behind her, and Jake on the other side of the bed. Jake placed the chloroform soaked cloth over Abigail's nose and mouth; once she was unconscious. Michaela took a deep breath. "Here we go."

8

Charlotte and Olive did their best to keep Loren and Maude calm; Sully was silently off to the side, still holding his daughter, refusing to let anyone else take her; Robert E stood near him, cap in hands, wringing it, and all the while trying to be there incase Sully needed him.

Several people from town had ridden in since the surgery had begun, including Reverend Johnson, Emily and the rest of the quilting circle. Many were gathered around the Reverend, praying.

The door opened and everyone turned to it.

Michaela had never felt more in the spotlight, she swallowed, trying to get a breath in through the tight constriction in her chest. She was about to speak when Sully stepped up in front of her and the words caught in her throat. She stared at him, her mouth opening and closing a couple of times before she swallowed, her gaze never leaving his. She forced a deep breath into her lungs, trying to detach herself. She opened her mouth; for a moment the words still wouldn't come out. "She…she didn't – make it."

Sully's face became stricken but he swallowed and as calmly as possible placed Hanna in Michaela's arms and went inside.

Michaela was frozen in place, barely restrained tears in her eyes. Around her there were cries and tears, but she didn't hear them; the only thing she heard was the desolate, aggrieved cry that came from inside the cabin once Colleen and Jake had exited it and closed the door behind them.

Michaela couldn't move.

There was a touch on her arm and a gentle voice finally cut through the fog. "Dr. Mike."

She snapped her head to the person.

Charlotte stood there watching her with compassion and her own pain. "Let's get home."

Michaela looked down at the baby in her arms. "What about –"

"We'll take her," the older woman gently cut in. "I think Sully needs some time alone."

Michaela nodded, swallowing. She cast one last glance at the door, behind which lay the body of one of her two best friends and the grieving form of her other.

8

This is a chapter I knew was coming for the longest time, but it was hard for me because I have really grown to like Abigail a lot; the show developed her so little and through my own exploration into her I have become attached to her. I am hoping that this story will decide to let her come back once in a while in flashbacks; we will all have to see. In the next chapter many will be mourning Abigail, we'll see how this affects Jake, and Michaela and someone will come to see more eye to eye (just a little hint of what is to come.) I am actually hoping to have it up tomorrow, but we will see. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! The reviews really encourage me a lot and help me keep going! (No this isn't blackmail or guilt-tripping, this is just a thank you. :) )


	13. Did All Ya Could

People drug themselves into town. The grief was palpable.

Robert E drew his wagon to a halt in front of the boardinghouse; he helped Charlotte, Colleen and Michaela, who was still holding Hanna, down, handing their things to the mother and daughter.

The door of the building burst open and Brian came running out, Matthew right behind him. Charlotte knelt down, catching her youngest in a hug, for once saying nothing of the lateness of the hour.

Matthew came to a stop just in front of them; he seemed to be taking in the general sad air and Hanna in Michaela's arms. His eyes went to his mother's. "She didn't make it."

Charlotte swallowed and nodded; she glanced at Michaela, who was trying to remain impassive; then looked at Robert E. "Would ya like to come in for some coffee?"

The blacksmith paused; then nodded. "I'll just get Bear unhitched." He led his horse and wagon away.

Jake was dismounting from his horse; thinking all the while about one of the bottles he had hidden in his shop and home.

Charlotte stopped as she was heading to her home and turned to the barber. "Jake." He turned. "The invitation includes ya."

Jake stood stock-still, staring at her; finally he nodded, before leading his horse to get it to its stall.

Charlotte turned and continued into her home. Her eye was caught by Michaela's quiet form. The doctor hadn't let go of her Goddaughter since Sully had put her in her arms and she hadn't said anything since they left the homestead. She was now silently following them inside. Charlotte was worried about her.

They gathered in the kitchen; Colleen took a seat, Matthew sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Charlotte watched her daughter anxiously, worried about how she was going to deal with this. Colleen had been quiet and rather withdrawn but when Matthew wrapped his arm around her she leaned her face into his shoulder and began to cry, her sobs were muffled by his shirt.

Charlotte swallowed and held Brian tighter.

"Ma, what'th wrong? Why'th everyone tho thad?" The little boy's voice was confused.

Charlotte swallowed again pulling back slightly to look at him. "Because…Miss Abigail…she died."

Brian's lip trembled. "Ya mean – ya mean we ain't never gonna thee her again?"

"N-" Charlotte's voice hitched; she took a deep breath. "No. She's in heaven."

Brian whimpered and buried his face in the joint of her neck and shoulder. Charlotte held him closer and rubbed her hand over his back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Charlotte called at the door.

Robert E and Jake came in; they nodded their thanks to Charlotte as they sat down in chairs around the table. Charlotte started coffee, Brian still in her arms.

There was a whimper from one side of the room that quickly escalated to wails. All heads turned in Michaela's direction; she checked Hanna's diaper but shook her head; she looked up at Charlotte. "She needs to be fed."

Charlotte nodded; she went to one of her cabinets, she rummaged through it a bit before she finally emerged with a bottle. She retrieved what was left of the milk and filled the bottle. She reached out; offering to take Hanna, but Michaela shook her head and just took the bottle. At first Hanna whimpered and resisted, but Michaela was able to coax her to accept the bottle's nipple and began to nurse. Michaela glanced at everyone; then turned and headed toward the door.

"I'll be outside."

They watched her leave.

8

Michaela sat on the bench on the porch; she kept her eyes on the baby in her arms. Hanna had a dusting of dark curls on her head, like her mother's; Michaela ran her fingers over the downy strands. Hanna's eyes stared up at her, a deep blue that reflected her soul; her father's eyes. Michaela swallowed back a sob that attempted to work its way out.

Hanna finished the milk; she started fussing; Michaela gently shhed her, resting Hanna on her shoulder and patting her back. Michaela began to softly sing a lullaby.

Olive was heading down the street to Robert E's shop where she had left her wagon and horses while she attempted to comfort her brother and sister in-law; she was thoroughly worn out and her heart was aching.

A soft familiar tune floated toward her; she stopped and turned toward the sound. Michaela sat, cradling a tiny form she knew to be her great-niece in her arms; she hadn't seemed to have noticed Olive's presence; she stood there, and continued to watch her with Hanna.

"…All-" Michaela's voice broke, "th-the pretty – little" a sob escaped her, "hor-ses."

Olive swallowed, she slowly walked over to the boardinghouse; a few feet away she cleared her throat. Michaela's head shot up and Olive caught the tears that had started their journey from her eyes and down her cheeks before the younger woman quickly looked back down, wiping her eyes of the tears.

Olive stepped up onto the porch that she had spent so much time on throughout her life, but this time she had a different companion than usual. "Mind if I sit?" Michaela shook her head. Olive lowered herself slowly onto the bench next to the doctor; she nodded to the baby. "How's she doin'?"

"Fine…she was hungry; I-I decided to come sit out here while I fed her." She attempted to keep a detached front, but Olive had seen enough to know that she was hiding how she really felt.

The rancher nodded. "Looks a lot like her ma."

Michaela stiffened. "Yes. She does."

Olive carried on as if she hadn't noticed the reaction. "Got her pa's eyes though." She looked up at the other woman. "Probably'll be as stubborn as both of 'em."

A strangled sob escaped Michaela.

"Abigail told me she was real excited 'bout the quilt we're workin' on in quiltin' circle for the baby."

Michaela's form began to shake, rocking violently.

"She also told me she loved the christening dress ya gave the baby."

Michaela finally began to sob aloud.

Olive reached over, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling the aggrieved woman into her embrace. "Shhhh…It's all right."

Michaela sobbed loudly. "Sh-she was my-my b-best friend…th-the first real fr-friend I ever had."

Olive swallowed, holding the woman tighter; tears of her own falling down her face.

"She-she died wh-while I-I w-as op-perat-ting on her…"

"Shh…It ain't your fault; we all know it ain't your fault."

Michaela sobbed harder. "I m-miss her-so-m-much."

"I know, I know." Olive reached a hand down and ran a finger gently along Hanna's cheek. "What'll we do 'bout this little one?" she mused aloud, watching her great-niece lovingly.

Michaela swallowed. "I-" her voice caught and she had to swallow again and take a deep breath. "She-she begged me to…promise her to – help Sully – take care of her."

Olive nodded thoughtfully. "That's good." She nodded more firmly. "I think that's real good."

Olive kept her arm around the younger woman; Michaela leaned less on her, but she didn't move far away from her; they both watched the infant in Michaela's arms, tears frequently flowing down their cheeks.

8

Inside the kitchen Brian had drifted asleep in one corner of the room; Colleen had brought blankets and pillows down to him.

Colleen was still quiet and sticking a little closer to her mother and brothers than usual, but she seemed to be feeling more at ease since Matthew comforted her.

Robert E repeatedly had rubbed a hand over his face, his eyes often ending up staring tearfully into space.

Jake had his elbows on the table; his hands clasped together and pressed against his forehead.

Matthew was sitting with his arm comfortingly wrapped around his sister once again; he had been as quiet as the rest of them; helping whenever his mother asked.

Charlotte was sitting at the table, mostly staring at nothing in particular but often looking up at her companions.

"Ya did all you could."

Those around her lifted their heads. "Dr. Mike told ya that ya'll everythin' ya could. There was too much damage."

There were nods, but she knew they still needed time before they really began to accept it, if ever.

Jake looked down at his mug before tossing back the rest of the coffee in it; he took a deep breath before looking up at Charlotte. "We'd best be goin'."

Robert E nodded, finishing his own coffee.

Jake stopped beside the door; he looked back at Charlotte. "Thank you."

Charlotte gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you for the coffee," Robert E said.

The door opened before either man had a chance to do so. Michaela stood on the other side holding Hanna; the men stood aside, allowing her to enter.

Jake reached out, touching Michaela's shoulder, causing her to stop and look at him. "I-I'm sorry."

Michaela gave him a weak smile; she nodded to Robert E before heading toward the door that led up to the rooms; everyone watched them leave.

8

Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter!


	14. Please?

Michaela wasn't surprised when a very large number of people who showed up for Abigail's funeral; it seemed as though everyone in town and most of the surrounding area were there, even Hank, who, for once, hadn't said anything snide; nor did he have his characteristic smirk. Michaela stood next to Sully, Hanna in her arms, lending as much support to her friend as she could. Charlotte stood on her other side, her hands resting on Colleen's shoulders; Matthew stood next to his mother, Brian in his arms. Rev. Johnson stood on the other side of Sully, saying the service; next to him stood Loren, who had his arm around his wife. Maude was crying; she often used her handkerchief to wipe at her tears; Loren stood with his lips pressed tightly together. Olive stood next to her sister in-law, sorrow on her face, but her eyes dry. There was a redheaded woman next to Olive, whom Michaela didn't know; there was a yellowing bruise beside her mouth, a slightly darker one on her cheek and a very recent one next to her eye along with her eyebrow being split; Michaela didn't like to jump to conclusions as to how the woman got them, but she had seen such injuries more than enough to know that the culprit was the man standing with his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Jake stood a bit away from them, closer to Hank; he held his hat in his hands, staring at it; Michaela tended to try to think the best of people, but she had honestly expected him to crawl into the bottle again, however he had remained mostly sober; she had only seen him down a couple of shots since that night.

Michaela barely heard the Reverend speaking and wasn't really aware of anything until he handed the shovel to Sully. Sully hesitantly took it; he filled the head with dirt, but stopped; eventually he haltingly let the dirt drop into the hole; then slowly, as if in a daze, handed the shovel on. Michaela reached out a free hand to place it on his arm; he looked at her, staring for several moments before he turned and walked away, leaving everyone in the cemetery.

Michaela was worried about her friend; after Abigail died no one saw him until they went to get the body for burial, and as far as Michaela knew he hadn't spoken a word to anyone since that night.

Michaela continued to stare after him, watching his slumped form long after he had disappeared from sight.

"Dr. Mike."

"Hmm?" She turned her head to find Charlotte watching her with concern; Michaela gave her a tight, worried smile and glancing in the direction Sully went.

Charlotte looked at well and sighed. "He needs time." She looked back at the younger woman. "Don't worry."

Michaela gave her a wry smile. "Too late."

"Dr. Mike."

Michaela turned in the direction of the voice; Olive was walking over; the redheaded woman and her husband with her; they came to a stop in front of the doctor. "Dr. Mike, this is Dorothy Jennings and her husband, Marcus Jennings." Michaela heard the barely concealed disgust in Olive's voice when she said the husband's name. "Dorothy's Maude's sister." Olive turned to the couple. "This is Dr. Quinn; she's the new doc here in town.

Marcus nodded and tipped his hat slightly. "Ma'am."

Dorothy smiled warmly and extended her hand to Michaela. "It's a pleasure to meet ya; Abigail wrote me about ya."

Michaela accepted her hand; returning her smile. "It is wonderful to meet you as well; though, I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Dorothy nodded sadly. "Maude and Olive told me that you had become close to Abigail and Sully."

Michaela swallowed hard and nodded.

Olive saw that she was close to tears. "How's our little Hanna doin'?" She smiled down at her great-niece.

Michaela managed a less sad smile. "Well, though she isn't exactly happy about having to feed from a bottle and she has been rather restless at night, she seems to be doing alright."

"This is Hanna?" Dorothy moved closer to look down at the bundle in Michaela's, who nodded, arms. "Oh! Well, ain't she just that prettiest thing!"

"Yes."

Dorothy's head suddenly shot up, looking worried. "Who's been takin' care of her?"

"Don't worry," Olive said quickly, "Dr. Mike has; Abigail asked her to and she's Hanna's Godmother."

Dorothy was inwardly surprised at the approval in Olive's voice, but smiled and nodded.

"Mrs. Jennings?"

Dorothy looked at Michaela.

"I noticed that you have a…cut above your eye; would you like me to take a look at it…maybe give you something to make sure it doesn't get infected?" Michaela bit her lip.

Dorothy looked at the doctor, startled and started to say something.

"She's fine. She just hit is on a cabinet door. 'Scuse us." Marcus defensively cut in; he grabbed Dorothy's arm and led her away.

The women stood watching, apprehensively; Olive actually had a grim look on her face.

Michaela glanced at the other two women. "She didn't hit it on a cabinet door."

Charlotte shook her head.

"Not without help leastwise," Olive put in.

"Ya can'thit your dog, horse or any other animal, but ya _can_ hit your wife and children." Charlotte's voice reflected her deep disgust.

8

It was late and Michaela was carrying a pail of milk from the barn; Hanna had woken up hungry and the milk that they had was spoiled. She set the bucket down; she turned back, closing the barn door.

"Dr. Mike."

Michaela whipped around with a startled gasp; a hand flying to her chest.

"It's me." A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, a calming hand held out in front of them.

Michaela let out a relieved breath. "Sully! You scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He lowered his hand and came to stand in front of her. "I need ta talk t' ya."

Michaela swallowed. It had been four days since the funeral; she hadn't seen Sully since that day. She looked at her friend, taking in the dark smudges under his eyes that weren't from the darkness, the redness of his eyes, and the noticeable weight loss. She had a gut feeling about what he needed to talk to her about, but she decided to try to be hopeful. She wrapped her arms around herself, and managed a smile that hopefully didn't look too forced. "What is it?"

Sully opened his mouth; then closed it again. Michaela stood quietly, waiting for him to find his words.

"I-I've gotta…be goin'."

"Oh!" She acted surprised, turning away from his to pick up the bucket. "Well, I probably should get Hanna ready to go home."

"No. Dr. Mike…"

Michaela stood in place, her back still to him, knowing what was coming.

"I-I can't stay 'round here. I gotta leave…for awhile."

She could hear him shifting a little.

"And…I don't think I can –"

"Stop." That soft but firm word was enough to indeed silence him. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and turning to face him, tears just barely held back; she gave him a small, very forced, smile. "How long will you be gone?"

Sully looked at her face, in particular her eyes, realizing she knew and had known; he swallowed thickly. "I dunno."

Michaela nodded, looking down for a moment; then she looked up, smiling through the tears that were now in her eyes. "Hanna will be waiting for you when you get back."

Sully swallowed again; he had thought nothing could hurt as bad as when Abigail died, but for some reason seeing Michaela so sad tore at his heart. He stepped forward and enfolded her in his arms.

Michaela wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, allowing some tears to escape.

They stood there like that for a while, giving and receiving comfort.

"Thank you." Sully's voice was raspy.

"You're my best friend, Sully. I'll miss you." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'll miss ya too, Dr. Mike. You'll never know how much it means t' me, you bein' the one takin' care of Hanna." Sully swallowed. "Abby'd want that."

The door to the house opened. "Dr. Mike – Oh!"

They pulled apart; Charlotte was standing in the doorway, Hanna in one arm. "Evenin', Sully. I didn't know ya were out here."

Sully glanced back at Michaela; giving her a small, grateful smile, which she returned; he rubbed his hand along her arm, both comfortingly and in a silent thank you. He nodded to Charlotte before taking Hanna in his arms. "I just needed t' talk ta Dr. Mike, but ya can here this too." He looked back at Michaela. "I have somethin' else ta ask of ya."

Michaela nodded for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "I want you and Hanna to move into the homestead."

Michaela gaped at him.

"I-I cleaned…cleaned it up so it's ready for ya both. Our horse, Stubborn, and the cow are in the barn; the chikens are in the chiken coop."

"Sully, I –"

"Dr. Mike," Sully quickly cut in, "ya don't have enough room for you _and_ Hanna to live in one of the rooms here in the bordin'house." He glanced over at Charlotte. "No offense intended, Charlotte."

Charlotte shook her head. "None taken."

Sully turned back to Michaela, who was biting her lip.

"Sully, I – it's just…"

He nodded. "I know." His eyes were haunted. "But that's another reason I want ya t' move in. I-I don't want…the last thing that happens in that house ta be Abigail's death…and neither would Abby." He swallowed, looking down at Hanna in his arms. "She wanted ta see our children runnin' and playin' round that place." He looked back up at Michaela. "Please."

Tears were returning to Michaela's eyes, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she finally closed it, swallowed and nodded.

A look of relief and gratitude crossed Sully's face. "Thank you." He looked over his shoulder and whistled; Wolf came trotting forward; Sully knelt down, scratching behind the animal's ears before he looked up at Michaela once more. "I'm leavin' Wolf with ya." Michaela opened her mouth to protest, but Sully spoke before she got a chance. "Please. It would make me feel better." He looked at the animal. "When wolves decide someone's part of their pack they'll protect ya no matter what." He looked back up at Michaela. "Wolf knows Hanna's family and he's already started acceptin' ya." He nodded. "He'll keep ya safe."

Michaela swallowed. "What about you?"

The locked gazes for several moments before Sully looked back down at Wolf and addressed him. "Ya stay here and look out for Hanna and Dr. Mike." The animal whimpered but when Sully stood, giving Wolf one last scratch behind the ears, he went to sit next to Michaela. Michaela couldn't help but wonder at how Wolf seemed to understand Sully, even though he was supposedly just an animal.

Sully looked down at his daughter; a large lump had formed in his throat and he almost couldn't swallow it away. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back for ya; 'til then, ya be good for Dr. Mike." He gave her one more kiss before quickly placing her in Michaela's arms, turning and disappearing into the night.

8

Well, there you have it! I hope it was ok! I was actually debating all the way up until I wrote this chapter whether or not to have Dorothy in it, but in the end I did and I liked it; I hope it was ok. Thank you for all of the reviews!


	15. Of Family and Promises

Neither Michaela nor Charlotte was able to get to sleep after Sully's departure. Charlotte had attempted to keep Wolf outside, but he refused to leave Michaela and Hanna, seeming to take his charge seriously. The two women sat at the kitchen table, Hanna in Michaela's arms and Wolfe lying on the floor beside her. They discussed what they should do and finally came to the decision that Michaela would keep the room she had been renting as a "clinic", at least until she found larger accommodations, and would move out of the room she had been using as her bedroom. Charlotte offered hers and the children's help to move her things into the homestead the next day; Michaela told her that she didn't want to bother her, but Charlotte waved that off, telling her she and the children would be happy to help. Michaela accepted.

The next morning when the children came down for dinner and were informed that they would be helping Michaela and Hanna move into the homestead Brian was a little confused at first and Colleen asked why Hanna wasn't going to be living with Sully, Matthew didn't say anything, but Michaela could tell by the look on his face he probably had figured out why, though he had a dark look on his face, almost angry.

"Sully needs some time to grieve for his wife; once he's ready he'll be back," Charlotte told them.

Matthew frowned and muttered, "Sure he will…just like Pa."

"Matthew!" Charlotte looked at her son reprovingly.

Matthew got up from the table storming toward the door, muttering about hitching up the horse to the wagon.

Charlotte watched him go with a mixture of frustration and pain; she looked back at Michaela. "I'm sorry 'bout that, he's just –"

"Feeling betrayed," Michaela finished, nodding. She remembered when Charlotte had shared with her that her husband had run off and never returned.

Charlotte gave her a pained smile before turning to her two younger children. "Why don't ya go get things ready." They nodded, got up from the table and hurried off.

8

Michaela carried one of her bags outside to the porch; she set it down and turned to head inside.

"Dr. Mike!"

She turned to see Loren heading toward her, Maude a step behind, she gave Michaela an apologetic smile behind her husband's back.

"What's this I hear 'bout Sully runnin' off?" The man was scowling.

Michaela gritted her teeth, knowing that it would be best to just be civil to the man, though because of the way he treated Sully and Abigail he grated on her nerves. "He didn't 'run off', he needed time to grieve; he will be back as soon as he can."

Loren's scowl deepened. "Heh, grievin'. He runs off leavin' his daughter behind. Coward."

Michaela clenched her jaw.

"Well, I 'spose Maude and me'll be takin' Hanna now."

"No," Michaela grated out between her teeth.

"What!" Loren's jaw dropped. "We're her family! You ain't got no right –" His voice rose in volume.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Michaela's voice rose to meet his.

"An' how is that?" he snapped.

"Abigail and Sully asked me to take care of her! And I promised them both I would!" She looked at him defiantly.

"She's tellin' the truth, Loren."

The doctor and shopkeeper, turned at the drawling voice; Jake had stepped out of his shop and was standing not too far from where they were arguing.

"I heard Abigail ask her to promise."

"And Sully asked her last night before he left." Charlotte had stepped out of the house at some point during the argument; Colleen was holding Hanna and Wolf was standing beside her, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Loren, she's the child's Godmother." Olive was leaning against her wagon over at Robert E's.

Loren looked as though he was going to argue further, but a quieter voice cut in.

"Let it go Loren. Hanna'll be fine."

Loren's face became one of pure shock as he turned and looked at his wife who was watching the argument tiredly.

"Just let them be and let's get back to the store."

Loren pursed his lips before turning on heel and heading to the mercantile.

Maude gave Michaela a tired smile, and turned to leave.

People began to clear out, the spectacle of the day over.

"Maude!" Michaela jogged a few steps over to the older woman, who stopped. "How are you feeling?"

Maude shrugged. "Tired. My heart has been actin' up more frequently since Abby died."

Michaela nodded. "I'd like to see you tomorrow if that's possible."

Maude nodded. "I'll come out."

"You don't have to –"

Maude waved her hand. "It's alright, ya need to get yourself and the baby settled; this'll be easier."

Michaela nodded a grateful smile on her face.

Maude turned to leave, but Michaela reached out a hand, stopping her.

"Maude…" The woman looked at her. "Thank you."

Maude smiled and nodded.

8

Michaela's hand rested on the handle of the door. She was terrified to go in. She just couldn't get the image of the last time she was here out of her head.

"Dr. Mike?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Charlotte; she gave her friend a tight smile. She faced the door once more, took a deep breath and pushed it open.

It was immaculate.

Everything had been scrubbed; there was a whole new mattress on the bed and Hanna's cradle sat on the floor near it.

Michaela moved into the room looking around; she noticed that many personal items were gone; then she saw a trunk at the foot of the bed. She opened it.

Abigail's hope chest.

Michaela lifted the top item: Sully and Abigail's wedding photo. She closed the chest, keeping her eyes on the photo; she didn't notice Charlotte and Colleen watching her as she moved over to the fireplace a set the photo on the mantle. She stared at it for a few moments before turning and heading out the door.

"We had best get everything unpacked."

8

Michaela was putting Shadow in a stall in the barn when she took a look at the cow. After Abigail's death and the cow's involvement she thought Sully would have gotten rid of the animal.

She wasn't really surprised to see a different cow, and she decided it was best not to think about what might have happened to the old animal.

Once she made sure Shadow was comfortable she headed back toward the house.

"She really misses them, don't she, Ma?"

Michaela paused at hearing Colleen's voice.

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, Colleen, Dr. Mike does. Abigail was and Sully is, her friends."

"I hope Mither Thully cometh back thoon," Brian lisped. "Tho Dr. Mike don't feel tho thad no more."

Michaela smiled softly at the little boy's comment.

There was a snort. "He ain't never comin' back, just like Pa."

"Yeth he ith!" Brian shot back indignantly.

"No he ain't!"

"Matthew!" Charlotte's voice was sharp. "Sully ain't your Pa! He left because he's hurtin' too bad and he didn't think he could properly take care of Hanna yet, so he made sure she was safe and loved and well cared for, before he went off to try and sort himself out. Now just stop sayin' such things and be nice to your brother."

Michaela took a deep breath trying to steady herself after hearing that conversation; then she stepped inside. "How is everything in here?"

8

Later that night Michaela sat in the rocking chair feeding Hanna, humming a lullaby. She looked around the room often.

She had expected to feel afraid or nervous…or something. But she felt at ease, welcome…at home.

"Thank you, Abigail," she whispered.

Michaela wasn't one to believe in ghosts, but she could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

8

A little twist is going to come up in the next chapter! Good or bad...well...you'll just have to see... ;P

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. I Will

Holy cow! 50 reviews! Gapes for quite a while then does a happy dance. Thank you very much!

I think that the writing frenzy has died down to a manageable level; I probably won't update as often as I did a couple of weeks ago, but I am hoping to update at _least_ once a week and at most every other week. (You'll have to talk to the characters about the speed, because they're the ones telling the story; I'm just along for the ride.) Part of the reason I took a while to get this chapter out was because of school (I had a test, a bunch of reading journal entries, and a short paper due and I thought I was going to go insane.) Another thing was that this story wasn't cooperating; it just wouldn't come out right and I'm still not wholly happy with it, but it's the best I can do right now. I hope that it is still ok and that you – I don't know if saying "enjoy" or "like" is right, but anywho – find the twist I'm throwing in…interesting (shrugs it's the best way I can think to put it.)

8

Michaela was washing her dishes from breakfast, which she had managed not to burn and to actually have it taste pretty good; she often looked over smiling at Hanna, who was cooing in her cradle.

There was the sound of a wagon coming toward them. Michaela glanced at the door; wiping her hands on a cloth and headed over to it, Wolf stayed beside her. She opened it to find Maude being helped down by Robert E from his wagon.

"Good morning."

Maude glanced up at her. "Mornin'. I hope it's alright I came this early; it's the only time I could get away."

Michaela nodded. "It's fine." She glanced over at Robert E.

"Robert E offered me a ride here and back."

Robert E shrugged. "I needed to ask ya for some more of the medicine."

Michaela nodded. "Why don't you both come in?" She led them inside the house.

Michaela offered Robert E something to drink, which he accepted as he sat down at the table; Michaela poured him a cup of tea. She turned to Maude, who had been tickling Hanna, which delighted the infant to no end, and led her to the back area of the house where she had hung a cloth, which worked as a divider and lent some privacy.

Michaela checked Maude over thoroughly; when she was done she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Michaela looked up at her. "Maude, I know you don't like hearing this, but you _really_ need to take it easy for a while. Take a couple of weeks to mourn and rest or the pressure will be too much on your heart and you may have a heart attack." She placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Please? I know Hanna would like to be able to grow up knowing her grandmother." She nodded in the direction of where Hanna lay.

Maude sighed but looked up and nodded. "I'll tell Loren something."

Michaela smiled and helped her down from the table she had been sitting on; they reentered the kitchen area to find Robert E gently rocking Hanna in his arms. He looked up, a small smile on his face. "She's a little fussy."

Michaela moved over to by the cradle, where a stuffed toy lay on the floor; she brought it back and tucked it into the blanket with Hanna, who began cooing. "Abigail made that for her; she's really attached to it already."

Sadness crossed all their faces.

Maude looked at her, managing a smile. "I'm glad she's got somethin' of Abby's to hold onto." She nodded in the direction of the fireplace mantle. "I noticed ya had Abby and Sully's wedding photo up."

Michaela nodded. "I wanted her to be able to see her parents whenever she wanted." She glanced at her hands. "Oh! I almost forgot." She extended a bottle to Robert E. "Your medicine."

Robert E took it gratefully. "Thanks, what do I owe ya?"

Michaela bit her lip. "Actually, I was hoping you might have time to teach me how to hitch up the wagon." She shrugged. "I don't know how and I can't really carry Hanna with me while I'm riding Shadow."

Robert E chuckled. "Be my pleasure." He glanced over at Maude. "Would ya like me to take ya back t' town first?"

Maude shook her head, smiling widely as she took Hanna from his arms. "No, I actually would like to stay and spend some time with my granddaughter."

Michaela and Robert E went out and got the wagon and Shadow out and Robert E began to show her how to hitch the horse to the wagon. Maude, meanwhile, took a seat on the bench on the porch, holding Hanna and watching Michaela struggle over the task. Wolf laid down next to the bench watching the attempt curiously. It was a couple of hours before Michaela could finally get the wagon hitched up.

She sighed and turned to Robert E, a triumphant smile on her face. "There, finally." He chuckled. "Thank you for helping me."

He laughed. "Well, it took a while, but ya did good." He rested his forearm on the wagon. "So, how are you going to carry Hanna? I mean ya can't exactly keep her in your arms."

"You could put her in a basket."

They looked over at Maude who was still holding Hanna.

Michaela nodded. "That's what I have been thinking of doing; there is one in the barn that's clean and should be a good size."

"That should do." Maude stepped down from the porch and up to Michaela, placing Hanna in her arms. "I had best be gettin' back; Loren'll be wonderin' where I've been."

Michaela stepped back watching as Robert E helped the older woman get on the wagon before climbing on himself.

"I'll be in town again tomorrow," Michaela told them.

Robert E nodded. "See ya then!"

Maude gave them a smile and wave.

The wagon turned and started off.

8

Michaela was quickly becoming accustomed to being woken during the night by Hanna's cries to be fed, though it was difficult since her Godchild was still only taking milk and it was difficult to keep the milk good for long.

Though even with these disruptions she found herself waking up early, just before Hanna's morning feeding.

But even with her being up early she still got into town later than she would have liked; she had had trouble hitching up the wagon by herself. When she finally pulled up in front of Robert E's he came out to meet her, chuckling as he took hold of Shadow's bridle.

"Little late start t' the day, Dr. Mike?"

Michaela threw him an annoyed look, though humor lurked in her eyes as she got down; Wolf hopping out of the back of the wagon. "I'm learning Robert E; just you wait; I'll get it eventually!"

The blacksmith laughed. "I'm sure ya will, Dr. Mike." He grinned at her. "Seems like anythin' ya put your mind to ya eventually are able t' do at least somewhat well."

She lifted her head high and nodded, before she joined him with a smile. She reached for the basket that was next to where she had been sitting on the seat of the wagon, and she carefully lowered it in her arms.

Robert E looked over her shoulder at the tiny bundle inside. "And how's little Miss Hanna today?"

Michaela smiled even wider. "Very well," her expression became slightly wry, "though she was very vocal about how she felt about the amount of time it took me to hitch up the wagon taking away from my time to pay all my attention to her."

He laughed. "She does enjoy the attention, don't she?" He reached out a large, calloused finger to gently run it along her cheek. Most children probably would have fussed at having something so rough against their skin, but Hanna just cooed delightedly.

Michaela smiled and nodded. "She is rarely happy unless someone is holding her or playing with her." She looked at Robert E. "Thank you for allowing Shadow to stay here while I'm working."

Robert E gave her a nod and a smile. "It's nothin'. I'll un hitch Shadow for ya and make sure he's all ready t' go this evenin' for ya since I doubt you'll be in much a mood t' do it yourself." He gave her a teasing grin.

She responded with a roll of her eyes and headed off to the boardinghouse. "Thank you, Robert E."

She could hear his chuckle following her.

8

Michaela hadn't had any patients so far; she was currently sitting in the kitchen with Charlotte, Maude and Colleen. Michaela and Colleen were helping Charlotte with the food while Maude was visiting with her granddaughter.

Michaela paused to wiggle a finger in front of Hanna's face. Then she stopped; her smile slipping slightly and her facial expression becoming rather fixed.

Colleen noticed the woman's sudden change. "Dr. Mike?"

The two other women fell silent watching the doctor.

Michaela slowly moved her finger back and forth across Hanna's eyes; then let her hand drop to her side.

"Colleen, could you go get me my medical bag and a candle?" Michaela never took her eyes off of the baby; her protégé ran to do as she was told.

Maude looked at her worriedly. "Dr. Mike, what's wrong?"

"Hopefully, nothing." Michaela swallowed. "I just pray that I am wrong."

8

Michaela blew out the candle and set it down; she stared off into space for several moments.

Charlotte laid a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Dr. Mike?"

Michaela glanced at her before looking at Hanna. "She –" She broke off, having to shut her eyes and take a deep breath. "I believe that Hanna is…she's blind."

There was a shocked silence.

"Are – are ya…sure?" Maude managed to get out.

Michaela shrugged helplessly, keeping her eyes on the child in question. "She's still _very_ young, and I could be wrong – I _hope_ I'm wrong – but I'm afraid that it is highly possible." She glanced at the two women and girl in the room with her. "It would probably explain why she is so much happier when she is being held and touched." Michaela pressed a hand to her mouth.

Colleen spoke up after a few moments of silence. "What're ya gonna do?"

Michaela glanced up at her; then shrugged. "Take care of her, just as I promised I would." She took a deep breath. "I'll just wire my father to ask if he has any advice on the care of blind children."

Maude spoke up. "I've heard of places people with problems like this can be sent –"

Michaela was shaking her head already. "Most of those are 'institutions' where they basically just lock these people away, since they don't know what else to do with them." She shook her head more firmly. "No, that's not what Hanna needs, and I know her parents wouldn't have wanted that for her and nor do I." Michaela took Hanna in her arms.

"How'd this happen?" Colleen looked to her mentor.

Michaela shrugged. "She hasn't had any injuries or illnesses to explain it, so all I can think is that this is either a result of the complications at her birth or that she was just always meant to be this way. Regardless, I will care for her; this has just slightly changed how I will do that."

8

Sooooooooo…thoughts? I was asked if the "twist" was good or bad, I'm not sure what this constitutes, but it is something that the characters were insistent on. I think I might actually get the next part up sooner than next week, but I can't make any promises, except that I'll try.


	17. Help

TO: DR JOSEF QUINN MD

BEACON HILL

BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS

FATHER STOP REQUEST ANY ADVICE OR REFERENCES OR BOOKS ON CARE AND RAISING OF BLIND CHILD STOP INSTITUIONALIZATION NOT DESIRED AND TOO YOUNG FOR SCHOOL STOP THANK YOU STOP LOVE MIKE STOP

Michaela stood at the counter watching as Horace finished sending off the telegram to her father. She hoped that he would have some ideas, know of some books that told, or knew someone who might knowhow to take care of a blind child.

The friendly telegraph operator looked up at her with a smile when he finished. "I'll let ya know when I get a response, Dr. Mike."

Michaela gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Horace. If I'm not in town, would you mind giving it to Charlotte to pass on to me?"

"'Course Dr. Mike."

"Thank you Horace." She stepped out of the building and onto the porch. She looked up and down the street; she stuck her hands in the pockets of her long, tan colored coat she was wearing. She turned in the direction of the mercantile and headed toward it.

As she moved along the street for the first time she consciously realized how accustomed she had become to the flow of everything around here as she easily dodged and wove her way around, almost as well as if she had been born there; she compared it to how she was when she first arrived, constantly almost being run over by horses or wagons and people. The pace was in some ways slower than Boston; in others faster and as a whole totally and utterly as different from the city where she was born as it was probably possible to be. But, as Michaela easily sidestepped a group of men on horseback galloping toward the saloon, she realized that she was truly comfortable here, and even with the loss of Abigail and Sully leavingshe was probably happier than she had been in many years.

She stepped inside the dimmer interior of the store, pausing a moment just inside the doorway to allow her eyes a moment to adjust; then continued to the counter.

Mr. Bray wasn't in sight at the moment, but Maude had been sweeping some over by some shelves and moved behind the counter, giving Michaela a smile.

Michaela raised a worried eyebrow, opening her mouth, but Maude raised a hand in a gesture to ask her to allow the older woman to explain. "I _am_ takin; it easier, but I can't stop workin'_completely_, it just ain't in me. But I do leave the harder work to Loren for now."

Michaela sighed, but gave an accepting nod, knowing that the older woman was right. It wasn't in her nature; she took a deep breath getting down to what she had come about. "I was wondering if the bottles and cloth I had ordered had come in."

Maude nodded and reached under the counter drawing out a box that held a few baby bottles and two bolts of two different types of cloth; one for bandages and the other for Hanna's diapers. "Here they are."

Michaela gave her a grateful smile. "Wonderful."

"I'll put it on your account."

"Thank you, Maude." She picked up the box preparing to leave.

"What's this I hear-tell 'bout Hanna bein' blind?"

Michaela sighed raising her eyes skyward and, taking a page from Rev. Johnson's book, praying to God for patience; she turned around to face Loren Bray. "I noticed something wrong with Hanna's eyes yesterday and I examined them. It is extremely likely she is blind, but I can't be sure until she is a bit older; it is hard to tell with ones as young as Hanna."

Loren scowled. "What're ya gonna do with her?"

Michaela drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to keep my promise to Abigail and Sully and take care of her and love her."

Loren tried to cover his surprise. "You ain't gonna send her away?"

"No," Michaela told him firmly. "I would _never_ send _anyone_ to an institution, the conditions are appalling. Right now she is too young to go to a school for the blind; most of those schools are _very_ far away and I wouldn't send her to one without Sully's permission," she ignored the snort Loren gave, "and besides, I think she should have a say in whether or not she goes. So, regardless, Hanna isn't going anywhere for several years at least. "

Loren shuffled his feet a bit. "Well, it can't be easy takin' care o' a blind kid."

Michaela shrugged. "There probably are some differences between caring for seeing children and blind children, but they are still children and they need love, which I am going to give Hanna." Michaela then turned on her heel and left.

Loren stared after her almost dumbfounded, obviously unsure what to think of the woman who had just left.

Maude was trying to look busy, moving things around the counter a bit; all the while trying to hide the smile that wanted to creep across her face.

8

Michaela was cleaning up from supper which actually had been provided for her by Charlotte with an excellent apple pie baked for her by Colleen for dessert.

Hanna was asleep at the moment, but would be waking up soon wanting to be fed her dinner.

There was a knock at the door.

Well, not really a knock, it was more like someone was slapping their hand against it.

Michaela frowned; she moved over to the window to glance out and her mouth dropped open at what – or more appropriately _whom_ – she saw; she immediately opened the door. "Mrs. Jennings!"

The redheaded woman looked ready to fall over, swaying on her feet and clinging to the doorway with one hand. "You –" she broke off having to close her eyes and take a steadying breath. "You said that you could – maybe help me with – some of my injuries?" Her blue eyes looked at Michaela, echoing the pain that was so clearly wracking her body, but they still held a wry wit.

Michaela reached out a hand taking the older woman by the elbow, helping support her. "Of course! Please come in!"

Dorothy shuffled inside, allowing the younger woman to help her; Michaela shut the door behind them; then led her over to the bed. "Stay here."

The doctor moved over to her bag and the cabinet where she kept some extra supplies and pulled a few things out; then she returned to Dorothy's side. "Would you mind…removing your dress?" The older woman looked at her in surprise. "I need to be able to see your injuries."

Dorothy hesitated but took in the doctor's gentle, understanding gaze and then slowly stood and, with some help from Michaela, took off her outer garment, Michaela trying not to jostle any of the injuries. The doctor had to hold back a gasp at the bruises and cuts that covered her body; she swallowed before taking her stethoscope, placing it against Dorothy's chest and asking her to breath. "How did this happen?" Michaela kept watching her patient's chest, monitoring her breathing and not letting her probing gaze to meet the other woman's, not wanting to push her.

"I…uh…I…fell off a…horse."

Michaela swallowed hard. "Oh." She kept her eyes down.

Dorothy had been watching the young doctor and she had the feeling that, in spite of her casual answer, she knew what had really happened.

"Does that happen often?" The tone was casual and light.

"No." Dorothy shifted slightly at the discomfort caused at one point from Michaela's gentle touch; the younger woman gave her an apologetic glance. "Why?"

"Well," Michaela carefully began, "it's just that some of the bruises are a few weeks old and some others a few days." She gestured to some of the bruises on her arms and torso.

"Oh! Uh…those…uh…" Dorothy fumbled around for an explanation. "Well…ya see…"

Michaela held a hand up. "It's alright." Dorothy looked at her, surprised. Michaela went over to one of her drawers, pulled out a nightgown and then handed it to her patient. "Why don't you change into this; I can get the other bed set up so you can rest." The younger woman moved off to the area that was partitioned off by the hanging cloth.

Dorothy watched her go for several moments before finally changing.

8

Dorothy awoke to the smell of eggs being cooked and bread baking; her eyes snapped open in confusion before she remembered what had happened the night before. She sat up in the small bed and glanced around; there was a table off to her left along with several shelves of medical instruments and draped across the back of the chair next to her bed was a robe to go over her night clothes. She slowly got to her feet, still heartily feeling the pain from the night before, and slipped on the robe and moved around the curtain.

Michaela was moving around the kitchen area, preparing breakfast; she glanced up and gave the other woman a bright smile. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Dorothy returned the smile. "Mornin', yes, thank you."

The younger woman nodded. "Good, breakfast should be ready soon; would you –"

A whimper came from the cradle; Michaela immediately picked up a bottle sitting on the kitchen table and went to pick up Hanna to feed her. Once the infant was settled in her guardian's arms and happily nursingthe doctorlooked up at Dorothy apologetically. "I'm sorry, breakfast may be a few minutes late."

Dorothy was shaking her head. "Don't worry yourself." She went to the stove. "I can finishmakin' it."

"You don't have –"

"I _want_ to." Dorothy looked her firmly in the eye. "Ya took me in last night, when ya didn't have to, _and_ after only havin' met me _once_ for a few minutes. Now you sit down and take care of my great-nice."

Michaela gave her a grateful smile and settled into a chair.

They stayed in a silence that while comfortable held questions.

"Mrs. Jennings –"

"Oh, please call me Dorothy."

Michaela smiled. "Dorothy…can I ask you something?"

The woman at the stove stilled. She could hear in the doctor's voice that if she said "no" she wouldn't push, and that she was genuinely concerned. "You wanna know if he hit me." It wasn't a question.

Michaela bit her lip and nodded a little. "Yes."

Dorothy sighed. "He did." She told Michaela of how it began, why she took it and why she stayed; by the time she had finished breakfast was ready and she was setting their plates on the table in front of them. She glanced at the younger woman. "You must think me stupid to stay; where you come from it must be different…"

Michaela shook her head vigorously, sympathy on her face. "Back in Boston the only places women could perform their residencies was in the poorer areas, and at my father's practice…women, from the 'finest' families in Boston were always coming in from…'falling down the stairs.'" Hanna had finished nursing and was now resting on Michaela's shoulder; Michaela reached across the table and laid a hand on top of the other woman's. "It doesn't make you weak." She glanced down at the table. "Once, I befriended one of the women, her name was Kathy; she came in one day and finally said that that it was over and that she wasn't going back to him…he came around and begged her to come back, promising that he would never hit her again. She was back three days later, battered. Again she swore she wouldn't go back to him, but he came around, and gave her 'his word,'" Dorothy could tell from Michaela'stone how much she thought of the man's word,"that he wouldn't do it again, and she went back with him…The next day when the police broke into their apartment after a complaint of screaming and other loud noises they found her lying on the floor…beaten to death."

Dorothy stared at her with her mouth dropped slightly open.

Michaela dragged her gaze up to her. "The husband was never charged with anything. I begged my father to claim the body so that we could give her a proper burial, since the husband obviously wasn't going to."

"Dr. Quinn…"

Michaela gripped her hand tighter. "I just don't want to have to attend another funeral, Dorothy."

Dorothy met her gaze, nodding. "I – I left Marcus, last night; that's why I came here after he hit –" she broke off for a moment, closing her eyes and seeming to correct herself, "_beat_ me." She looked back up at the other woman. "I ain't goin' back to him."

Michaela gave her a sad smile. "That's what they all say." She leaned forward. "Kathy wasn't the first woman I treated who ended up dead at her husband's hands; nor was she the last." She shook her head. "No matter what those men say, they _never_ change."

Dorothy was slightly stunned at Michaela's vehemence.

Michaela sat back a bit. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want or need; we can find you a job in town and, if you prefer, a more permanent place to live."

The older woman's hear warmed at the caring the young doctor was exhibiting for her, even though they hardly knew each other. She smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

8

Well, here we are. I really hadn't planned for Dorothy to jump back into the story so soon, but that's what happened and I am quite pleased with how this chapter turned out, in particular the portion with Dorothy. Please let me know what you think!


	18. So Do You

I am so terribly sorry that I have taken so long to update this; I had major writer's block and school was kinda got in the way. I finally think I have this going relatively like I want and it's winter break now. I hope to get some parts up as quickly as I can. Anywho. Here it is just before the new year! Speaking of which, Happy New Year!

88888888

Michaela was driving the wagon back from seeing a new patient. Earlier that day there had been frantic knocking at her door and she opened it to a young boy of about ten who looked just as frantic as his knocking had been.

"_You're the doc, right?"_

_Michaela's eyebrows shot up. "Yes."_

"_Please come! My ma's hurt!"_

She had quickly gathered what she needed, bundled Hanna into her travel basket and climbed into her wagon, which she hadn't had the chance to unhitch from Shadow after going to town, along with the boy.

The boy's mother, a widow, had fallen and broken her leg; it had been a compound fracture and the bone had broken through the skin; Michaela had been shocked that the woman hadn't bled to death while she had waited for her to get there. Michaela had been able to set the bone and stitch the skin together again and the woman seemed to be doing better, but Michaela had made the son promise to come and get her if his mother started feeling sick or in worse pain and she promised to stop by again in a couple of days. The boy and his mother had offered for him to show Michaela the way home, but she had declined, not wanting the injured woman to be left alone.

On the way home Michaela ran into a little problem. It was starting to get dark, the homestead had been further from town than Michaela had ever been and she wasn't wholly sure of the way. It wasn't long before she was lost.

Michaela eyes nervously darted around her darkening surroundings; she moved Hanna's basket closer to her. Shadow seemed to be getting nervous as well; his ears were twitching and his gate seemed antsy.

Suddenly Shadow reared.

Michaela barely maintained her grip on the reins; she was so startled that she couldn't even try to talk Shadow down.

Finally Shadow came back down on all fours; unfortunately he took of at a gallop, with Michaela hanging on to the reins, trying to get him to stop.

The back right wheel ran over something and when it came back down there what a loud "crack" and the back right corner of the wagon was dragging on the ground.

Shadow tried to keep going but it was too much of a strain to try to pull the broken wagon and slowed to a stop.

Michaela sat the, stone still, for a moment, gripping the reins so tightly that she knew her knuckles would be white under her leather gloves. She took several deep breaths, trying to clear the terror from her mind.

Soft whimpering cleared Michaela's mind more effectively than anything could have.

She dropped the reins without another thought and reached over to the basket next to her, pushing the blankets aside.

Hanna's sightless blue eyes were darting everywhere, on the verge of wails.

Michaela picked up the infant, speaking softly to the little girl.

Finally Hanna began to quiet; Michaela returned her to her basket, tucking her stuffed animal more closely to her.

She then remembered Wolf in the wagon bed and looked back at him, hoping he was still there and alright. Wolf had, without her noticing, moved right behind the wagon seat and she bumped noses with him.

She jerked her head back with a laugh as Wolf sniffed and nosed at her worriedly. "I'm fine, boy." He looked at her in a way that seemed like he wasn't sure whether to believe her or not; again surprising Michaela with how human he sometimes seemed. "Really." He seemed relatively satisfied with her being all right and turned his head toward Hanna, nosing at her and making her giggle delightedly. Michaela smiled. "She's fine too." After a few more moments of checking Hanna, Wolf appeared satisfied that both of them were all right and started looking around them; Michaela doing the same. She sighed. "Well, this is a fine mess I have gotten us into isn't it?"

Wolf was sniffing the air; then he began to growl; Michaela looked worriedly at him. "What is it?" She looked around; trying to spot what could be making Wolf so uneasy.

Except for Wolf's low growling, the forest was silent and completely still; Michaela's heart was racing; she gripped Hanna's basket tightly to her. The silence stretched on, seemingly without end; grating even further on Michaela's nerves; her eyes kept darting in every direction.

A loud cry ripped through the silence.

Indians on horses and on foot surrounded her on all sides; guns and bows and arrows pointed at her.

Wolf was growling at them, his teeth bared threateningly.

One of the Indians darted forward with a knife; Wolf lunged and snapped his teeth at him; the warrior had to jump back to avoid being bitten.

A commanding voice broke in from behind Michaela and all eyes turned in the direction that it came from, including Michaela's.

There was a tall Indian sitting atop a horse, whose hair was down with an eagle feather in it.

Michaela met his sharp intelligent eyes; he looked her over assessingly.

Suddenly Hanna started crying; Michaela's eyes went wide with panic; she had hoped Hanna might escape their notice; she pulled the basket even closer. The Indian looked surprised at the cry; he rode closer and peered inside the basket at Hanna. Wolf was still growling, though slightly more subdued than when the other Indian's had approached and he seemed more intent of the other Indians, who actually had weapons.

It appeared to Michaela that he was in charge, or at least someone of importance, to whom the others would listen.

She spoke to him. "Please." He lifted his head at her voice, raising an eyebrow. "Please, I don't know if you can understand me, I mean no harm; I'm just lost. I'm sorry if I am on your land but regardless to whatever happens to me; please make sure she is safe. She is just a baby."

He continued to watch her silently.

He turned to his companions and said something, to which they lowered their weapons and two of them moved to unhitch Shadow.

He then turned to Michaela. "You will come with us."

Michaela looked at him, surprised. "You speak English?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So do you."

Michaela blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…well…"

One of the other Indians, who was leading Shadow by the bridle, approached her; Wolf growled loudly; causing him to jerk away.

"I'm sorry!" Michaela cried, scolding herself for forgetting to get Wolf to back down; she turned to the wolf. "Wolf, it's all right; they aren't going to hurt us." She ran a hand gently through the animal's fur; he stopped growling and calmed under her touch, though he still eyed the strangers warily. Michaela looked at the Indian who appeared to be in charge. "Tell him I'm sorry. Wolf is just very protective of Hanna and me."

He apparently relayed the message to the man, who nodded before stepping more carefully toward where Michaela was sitting.

The Indian who was leading Shadow had brought the horse alongside the wagon and was motioning from Michaela to the horse saying something; Michaela turned to the other Indian questioningly. "He will hold the horse while you mount."

"Oh." She frowned slightly. "How will I carry Hanna and ride at the same time?"

He frowned slightly. "You have blankets for her?"

Michaela nodded.

He dismounted and joined her on the wagon. "Pick her up." Michaela did as she was told, though she watched him curiously. He removed one of the blankets Michaela used to protect Hanna from the basket; he told the her to put the baby back down; then he took the blanket and tied it over her shoulder, creating a kind of large sling; he lifted Hanna out of the basket and placed her into the cradle created by the sling/blanket; he tied the other two ends together over Hanna. "That should do for now."

Michaela carefully mounted Shadow; she used one arm to hold Hanna securely against her chest, still a little wary of this method of carrying her. She glanced back at the wagon. "My bag!" It had slid under the seat and she had nearly forgotten it in all the…excitement.

The lead Indian knelt down and looked under the seat; he pulled out the bag, turning it over in his hands; he looked at her strangely. "I have never seen such a bag."

"It has my basic medical supplies."

"Medical?"

She nodded. "I'm a doctor."

He looked at her dubiously. "Among whites only men make medicine." He still handed her back her bag.

One of the Indians had taken Shadow's reins and was leading him so, since she didn't have to direct the horse Michaela held on to Hanna and her bag with one hand and gripped Shadow's mane with the other. She prayed that she and Hanna would be alright.

88888888

I hope that that was ok and that it wasn't terribly botched. Thank you for reading!


	19. Ha Ho

AN: I cannot say sorry enough about my negligence in this story. I love this story and its characters but unfortunately real life (namely my school back a couple of years ago and now my job) take precedence. And even though I love this story I just was not able to put fingers to keys on this chapter for the longest time. It did not help that I am ADD and have about ten dozen story lines from a bunch of different categories running in my head distracting me. Thank you for all of the reviews that you all have written; including those who have written some in the last few months to a year, even though this story has not been updated in almost four years at this point. I am amazed that so many people like this story and am so grateful for the support. If you are mad at me I understand and will take my licks, but I hope that you will continue to care for the characters because even though I don't mind people yelling at me, they are like my children and I love them. I don't even know if this note makes sense, I am writing it in a rather tired state. But all in all what I want to say is: Thank you and I am sorry. Well, here it is – _finally _– the next chapter of _What If?_

~*~

Michaela cradled Hanna to her chest, rocking her gently as she looked at her surroundings. The teepee was larger than she would have imagined; a fire burned in the center with furs and blankets all around it to sit and sleep on. She turned when the flap over the entrance opened. A petite Indian woman entered; her face was kind and her eyes warm, if a little wary of the white woman sitting in front of her. Her name was Snow Bird; she was the wife of Cloud Dancing, the leader of the group of Indians who had found Michaela and Hanna.

"How is the little one?" she nodded to Hanna.

Michaela looked down at her Goddaughter; then looked back up. "She's doing alright." She bit her lip. "She'll probably be hungry soon though, and I don't have any milk to give her."

Snow Bird pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "There are several women in the tribe who have had babies recently. I will ask them if they will feed her." She turned to leave.

Michaela reached up to gently grasp her wrist, stopping the other woman and drawing her attention back. The doctor looked the Indian woman directly in the eyes. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Snow Bird stared at the white woman in front of her with surprise for several moments before a smile finally creased her face. "You're welcome." She left her teepee.

It was a while before she finally returned to the teepee; it had been difficult to find a woman willing to nurse a white child and even more difficult to find one whose husband would allow it. As it was the mother, who had agreed, had done so only after telling her husband off for trying to stop her from feeding a hungry, innocent infant.

She sat down next to Michaela, taking Hanna in her arms and soon was nursing the little girl.

Michaela looked up at Snow Bird. "How do you say 'thank you'?" she asked.

The older woman looked at her curiously but answered, "Ha ho."

"Ah ho?"

She shook her head. "_Ha_ ho."

"Ha ho."

Snow Bird nodded.

The young doctor turned to the woman nursing Hanna. "Ha ho."

The woman grinned nodding; she looked over her shoulder at Snow Bird saying something in Cheyenne. The other woman smiled looking at Michaela who had turned to her curiously.

"She says that you are not like the other whites. You try to understand us and our ways."

The white woman turned to the woman feeding her Godchild. "I do want to understand your people better; I believe that if we all tried to understand one another it would end and prevent many conflicts." Snow Bird translated for her.

The woman spoke again.

"She says that if you keep such an open mind and willing heart you will become friend to our people."

Michaela grinned widely. "I would love that very much."

The flap over the entrance was flung open and Cloud Dancing appeared; he greeted the woman feeding Hanna before turning to Michaela. "You said you are a doctor."

She tilted her head to the side. "Yes, I am. Is something wrong?"

He was very grave. "A hunting party just returned. One of the men was shot by a gun. My Medicine is not working on him."

Michaela began gathering her bag; then she froze, looking at Hanna. Snow Bird gently placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing the doctor's attention. "Don't worry. She will be fine; I will look after her."

The younger woman smiled, reaching out and gratefully squeezing the other woman's hand. "Ha ho."

Snow Bird could see her husband's surprised expression as she gently pushed the doctor toward the opening in the teepee. "Go."

The white woman nodded disappearing through the hole soon followed by Cloud Dancing, who shot his wife a raised eyebrow as he did so. She just lifted her chin and smartly closed the flap behind him.

~*~

Michaela stepped out of the teepee, walked a few paces away and stood there, watching the sun rise. She pressed her hands into the small of her back bending back slightly, feeling her spine pop and her muscles ache from being crouched for so many hours. It had been a long and difficult night. The young man had come in with a bullet in his thigh; at first it appeared to have just missed the femoral artery but as it had turned out it _had_ nicked the vessel but the bullet had been pressed up against it which had kept him from bleeding out. Once it was removed the blood flowed freely and quickly; Cloud Dancing was thankfully very competent and more than willing to help when she needed him to clamp off the artery while she sewed it closed again, stopping the bleeding. She had struggled a great deal with the less than sanitary conditions having Cloud Dancing constantly cleaning and sanitizing both of their hands and her tools. She had just finished bandaging the wound minutes ago and the fatigue was finally catching up to her.

"Will he live?"

She turned at the voice beside her. Cloud Dancing with Chief Black Kettle were watching her steadily. Taking a deep breath she said, "He came through the procedure well; as long as he rests that leg for a week, and there is no infection, he should heal very well."

The Cheyenne Chief's head was tilted to the side, listening intently to Cloud Dancing's translation. Once he was done the Chief looked up at her with a smile and gratitude in his eyes; he spoke; the medicine man translated.

"He thanks you for aiding one of our people and says that he was wrong in his first impression of you. He is glad of this. He says that you are welcome among our people and we will help you home this afternoon."

Michaela smiled nodding her head to the chief. "Ha ho."

Black Kettle's smile became even wider and he made a gesture in response – which Michaela could tell was probably the equivalent of "You're welcome" or something like that – before turning and leaving.

"Cloud Dancing." He turned to her. "What did Black Kettle mean when he said he was wrong in his first impression of me?"

"When I told him you were a medicine woman he said that among the whites only men make medicine – so you must be a crazy white woman."

She raised her eyebrows, looking in the direction the chief had gone. "There are many times when I think he may be right," she said wryly.

"Come," he placed a guiding hand on her shoulder, "we shall get breakfast and then you will sleep for a while before we return you to your home."

Michaela was about to protest the meal when her stomach growled loudly, reminding her of her lack of a meal since lunch the day before. She blushed, glancing at the medicine man's laughing eyes. "Well, I suppose food would be a good idea."

~*~

Snow Bird was gently rocking Hanna in her arms while Michaela and Cloud Dancing ate their breakfast.

"You know," the Indian woman began with humor in her tone, "I have spent the whole night with your daughter and I do not know her name."

"It's Hanna, and she's not really my daughter." The young doctor played with the ear of corn in her hands. "She's my friends' child."

Cloud Dancing raised an eyebrow. "Why is she with you?"

Michaela swallowed. "Her mother died about a month ago and her father had to leave for a time; to mourn."

Snow Bird reached out and squeezed the other woman's hand, compassion filling her face. "You miss your friends, both of them."

The younger woman swallowed against the lump in her throat, forcing back the tears that, even after all this time still wanted to come forth. "Yes, very much."

Cloud Dancing watched them before saying. "You will come here often." The two women looked at him, his wife raising an eyebrow. "The Spirits say that our people have much to give you and you to our people." He continued. "They also say that we will give back to you and the child a gift which will also be a gift to our people."

Michaela managed a smile. "But I don't know that I believe in your Spirits, so how can they speak for me?"

"Just because you have your own God does not mean that ours cannot see what it so come for you," he told her.

There was a look in his eyes that told her that while he was being serious he was also teasing her; this brought a real smile to her face and a light chuckle from her lips. "I suppose."

~*~

Snow Bird had given Michaela a sort of large sling in which to carry Hanna; the doctor marveled at the ingenuity of it; she was able to safely carry Hanna but it left her hands free. The brother of the man whose life she saved helped her up on the horse.

"I'll be back in a couple of days to check on his wound," she said as she settled carefully onto her horse's bare back; it was rather awkward since the only time she had ridden without a saddle was when she was brought to the camp. "If something comes up you can find me at home or the boardinghouse in town, where I practice from."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "I will check on him often."

Chief Black Kettle stepped forward saying something that brought a smile to Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird's faces.

"What is it?" Michaela asked.

Snow Bird grinned up at her. "Chief Black Kettle gave you your Cheyenne name. Medicine Woman."

A surprised and delighted smile spread across the doctor's face; she turned to the chief. "Ha ho."

~*~

And there you have it. I hope that it was alright. Thank you for all of the reviews over the years. And for those who did not give up on this story, thank you so much. I will try to update again as soon as I can. I hopefully will have a week off this month and I am planning on doing a lot of writing during that time. Oh, and if I did not spell "Ha ho" correctly please let me know so I can change it, because I'm not sure.


	20. Hanna's Ma

Well, apparently inspiration is flowing right now. I had the first few paragraphs of this already written on a document where I keep my ramblings for this story; I wasn't sure at the time where they would fit in but they worked out alright as the beginning of this part. And once I had that starting point it all just sort of poured out of me.

88888888

It had been almost a week since Michaela had met the Cheyenne for the first time and nearly three weeks since Dorothy had turned up on the doctor's doorstep. Loren had been reluctant to take in his sister-in-law, but Maude, her relief at her sister's decision apparent, and Olive urged him until he agreed to let her stay in Abigail's old room. He had been even more wary of the three women's idea of a newspaper, thinking it a foolish waste of money, but again he was prodded into it and it actually turned out to be quite popular and appeared that it would soon be turning a profit.

Though things hadn't been completely smooth sailing.

The night after she had gone to Michaela for help Marcus showed up looking for her; she had almost agreed to go with him, but she had glanced at Michaela, remembering her words and turned him away. A few nights later, after Dorothy had gone to stay with Loren and Maude, he showed up, drunk out of his mind, and tried to break into the cabin. Michaela had pulled out a shot gun that she had found hidden away in the barn and did her best to hold him off – she did not have any ammunition but she let him see it and let him believe that she did. The next morning she had gone into town and told Charlotte, Olive and Maude what had happened, making sure that Dorothy was not there so that she wouldn't feel guilty. The three women were worried about hers and Hanna's safety, with them being alone, but the options available were limited. Charlotte offered to have Matthew stay with them, but Michaela refused to place him in such danger. The debate had ended abruptly when Marcus showed up in the store. Olive had immediately and furiously ordered him out of the store; the three women refused to answer his queries after Dorothy. Michaela told him that his wife had no intention of going back to him and that he should leave her alone. He had been close to hitting her when Loren and Jake came in, and, seeing what his brother-in-law had been about to do, the shopkeeper and barber forced the man to leave. Loren informed him that he was no longer welcome in town and that should he return he should expect to be forcibly removed. He hadn't been seen since, but those who had been present for the scene were still somewhat on edge.

Maude came in and offered to retrieve the items on Michaela's list, but the doctor refused and instead got her friend to sit down and placed Hanna into her arms, saying that she should spend some time with her granddaughter. She then moved about the shop picking out the things she needed.

"So, how're the repairs comin' on yer wagon?" Dorothy asked.

Michaela glanced over at her. "Well, Robert E replaced the axel and now he's working on the wheel. It should be ready tomorrow, he said."

"Well that's a relief. I still can't believe ya spent the night with _Indians_." The red haired woman sounded part scandalized, part intrigued and part excited.

The doctor gave a half smile, shaking her head. "They were very kind to Hanna and I; I'm planning on heading back out there after I get the wagon back."

Loren's head turned so quickly to look at her he nearly gave himself whiplash. "_What_?! Yer goin' back out there?!"

She turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, I am. I have patients there to see." She turned moving through the store again.

He followed her. "Yer _our_ doctor, not them Injuns'!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "As I recall, you don't want me to be your doctor, Loren. And I am not going to deny medical care to those who need it."

The shopkeeper scowled. "Well, ya ain't takin' my granddaughter out there!"

"Not every time, no. But I will tomorrow, since I'm planning on going straight home from the reservation." She continued shopping.

"Not _ever_!" He chased after her. "I'm her grandfather – "

She spun on him. "When it suits you!" Her eyes flashed with temper and he leaned back slightly at the anger she radiated. "You never hold her, talk to her or come to visit her! You only call her your granddaughter to throw it in my face in order to try and get what you want!" Her free hand was clenched in a fist. "Both of her parents appointed me her guardian in their absence. I will care for her in the best way I see. And _I_ will decide what is best for her." She grabbed her last item from the shelf; then spun on her heel and headed over to Maude.

The doctor gave the older woman a strained smile as she handed over the list of items she took to be placed on her account. Maude placed Hanna in the arms of her guardian, who situated the baby in the sling-like carrier. "I'm not sure how I feel about this," the grandmother said quietly.

Michaela reached out a hand and gripped the other woman's. "She will be safe, I promise. I will not let anything happen to her."

Maude looked into the eyes of the woman who would be the only mother her granddaughter ever knew. She had come to accept this fact and the fact that Hanna would most likely come to call Dr. Mike "Ma" and she could not begrudge her granddaughter a mother. This woman in front of her – the woman Abigail had come to love as the sister she never had – would die for the child in her arms.

The older woman smiled, reaching out and gently adjusting Michaela's shawl, which had fallen off her shoulder. "I know." Maude looked seriously into the younger woman's eyes. "_You_ be careful as well, ya hear?"

Michaela was taken aback at the obvious care her deceased best friend's mother was showing her. She nodded. "Of course."

Maude smiled and gently squeezed the other woman's upper arm before walking her to the door of the store and watching the pair ride off. Once they were out of sight she turned to walk back inside, only to find her husband standing behind her scowling.

"Whadja go and side with _her_ for?"

"Loren!" Dorothy said sharply from where she was standing working the hand press. She had been keeping out of the family dispute believing it was not her place to intrude, but when her brother-in-law spoke to her sister like that she was not going to remain silent.

He cast a glare at her over his shoulder before turning back to Maude. "You're _my_ wife."

His wife just looked at him steadily in the eye and said quietly, "And she's Hanna's ma."

Loren looked as though he had been hit over the head with a bat.

Maude silently walked around him into the store and got back to work.

Dorothy watched the interaction with the slightest smile on her lips.

88888888

I hope you enjoyed the part! I actually enjoyed writing it; it wasn't even one I had planned at all, it just wrote itself for the most part. I'll be starting on the next one soon; I actually think I know where it's going, but we'll see what the characters have to say about that. ;)


	21. Newest Member of Their Town

The idea for this chapter has been in my mind for a long time, but how to write it has been a problem. It is one of the hardest I have ever had to write, I just had a hard time getting it to come out! Anywho, I hope that it's ok, the next one I hope will be better…

88888888

**Chapter 21: Newest Member of Their Town**

"There," Michaela snipped the excess thread from the sutures she had just finished across the palm of Willie's, one of Olive's cowhands, hand. She turned to Colleen. "Would you wrap it for me?" The young girl eagerly nodded and hurried over to the stack of bandages. The doctor turned to the older woman.

Olive smiled at her. "I can't thank ya enough, Dr. Mike."

"It was my pleasure, Olive." She returned the smile before becoming all business. "Now, he's going to have to rest that hand for a few days, and you'll need to keep a sharp eye out for infection. _Any_ sign of swelling, redness, discoloration, anything you need to bring him back to me." The younger woman glanced over her shoulder at the cowhand. "The tetanus shot I gave him should do the trick, but we'll have to be careful."

Olive nodded, casting a glance at her cowhand, one of her best ones; she turned back to Michaela. "How much do I owe ya?"

The doctor named the price, which was handed to her.

"Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike!"

All heads turned toward the door at the repeated call; moments later it was thrown open, revealing a grinning, panting Brian. His face wore the expression that all little children have when they are sent on, what seems to them, an important job.

"What is it?" Michaela asked, able to tell it was thankfully not an emergency.

"Ma wanted me t' tell ya that the stage's almost here!"

All the adults chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"We'll be right down, Brian," Olive told him.

He turned and bolted back down the steps; the adults and Colleen following after him at a somewhat slower pace.

Most of the town was crowded around the stage, the last one had been held-up so they were all eager to get this time around what had been taken from the last time. Michaela was just as eager because several medicines she desperately needed were coming in; she stood toward the back of the crowd waiting for her name to be called by one of the men who had climbed onto the roof of the stagecoach and were handing down bags and parcels.

Because she was clear of the commotion she was the first to notice the small woman who gingerly stepped down from the interior of the stagecoach. She was petite with brown hair that was pulled up loosely in a bun; she was looking around anxiously.

Michaela stepped forward, smiling warmly at the woman. "Hello, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn."

The woman, more a girl really, turned in surprise but was soon smiling back. "Hi, I'm Myra."

"Can I help you, Myra?"

The petite woman bit her lip. "I hope so, I'm looking for Hank Lawson?"

Olive had turned, hearing the conversation, but raised an eyebrow at Myra's words.

Michaela's face fell a bit and watched the other woman carefully. "What do you need with Hank?"

"Well he offered me a job here." She was on her toes, trying to look over heads and shoulders.

The doctor shared a look with the woman rancher; she then leaned her head slightly back in Myra's line of sight and, once she had the smaller woman's attention, asked, "Myra, did he tell you what kind of work it would be?"

Myra shrugged. "He didn't say, but he said the work'ed pay good and I really need the money for my younger brothers and sisters."

The two other women shared a look that finally caught Myra's attention.

"What's wrong?" the tiny woman looked back and forth between the doctor and rancher.

Michaela gently placed a hand on the petite woman's shoulder. "Myra, Hank runs a saloon; the only women who work there are…" her Boston upbringing prevented her from saying the word outright.

Olive had no such compunction. "They're whores."

Myra gasped and looked back and forth between them. "I-I didn't know!" She looked near panicked. "He didn't tell me…"

"Myra," the doctor interjected gently, "don't worry just yet. Did he have you sign a contract?"

The smaller woman frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a piece of paper you put your signature or mark on that says you will work for him for a certain amount of time," Michaela explained.

Myra shook her head. "No, he just gave me the fare for the stagecoach."

Both Michaela and Olive drew sighs of relief.

"Well then," the rancher continued, "that's something we can probably handle."

"Myra," a cocky voice rang, all three women turned. Hank strolled up to them; Myra instinctively moved closer to the doctor, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hank," the young woman began, her voice slightly unsteady, "didja really want to hire me to be a…whore?"

He came to a stop, narrowing his eyes before glaring at the two women who flanked the younger woman. "This ain't yer business."

Michaela released her hold on Myra, stepping forward. "You weren't honest with her, Hank. And she hasn't signed any contract yet, so she is not bound to you."

The saloon owner towered over the town doctor, he having to tilt his head down and hers up, but this did nothing to intimidate her, having already gone toe to toe with the man before. "She owes me for her fare, an' if she don't work for me I wasted both ways fare in findin' her."

Michaela did not even blink. "Then I'll pay for all three fares."

Hank raised an eyebrow, but decided that, even though he was losing a potentially good girl he at least would be back even. "Fine."

She kept her chin high. "I'll get the money to you tomorrow."

He nodded; then looked over at Myra smirking. "Now all she needs's to find a job…if she _can._"

88888888

"Hank's right, I don't know what else I could do for a job. I ain't got no skills." Myra was sitting miserably at Charlotte's kitchen table, being served a lunch Olive insisted on paying for. "I cain't even read or write."

Michaela placed the teapot on the table as she sat down across from her new friend. "Well, we can rectify that easily enough." At Myra's confused look she amended, "I can teach you to read and write. As for a job," she lifted the pot and poured each of them a cup, "do you know anything about caring for babies?"

The tiny woman nodded. "Yeah I was the oldest of a whole bunch of kids."

The doctor smiled. "Good. I am caring for my Goddaughter and I need someone to help me with her since sometimes I am pulled away at odd hours and for long periods of time. I can offer you a place to sleep, food and a salary."

"Oh, but that's too much!" Myra protested. "I don't hardly have to do a thing an' you're givin' me so much!"

Michaela shook her head. "You don't know what help you will be for me and the comfort it will bring me that there is someone in my own home who can take care of Hanna at a moment's notice."

"Not to mention," Olive put in, "the fact you'll make us all feel better since Dr. Mike'll not be out there alone any more."

The doctor blushed, slightly embarrassed but at the same time touched at the concern. She cleared her throat, attempting to will the excess color from her cheeks, and turned her attention back to Myra. "Well?"

The petite woman bit her lip, but finally nodded, a small smile on her face and a look in her eyes that she was just beginning to dare to hope. "Thanks, yes, I will."

Michaela leaned over, placing her hand over that of her newest friend and member of their town.

88888888

So there it is! I am not sure if they ever specified when Myra came to town but it seemed to me that she came some point after Abigail died. I have a couple of things planned for her; though as far as romance goes…well that is _really_ up in the air. I hope that it was ok!


	22. Lessons

I am so sorry about the delay it was difficult writing this chapter because it was just not coming easily, but I felt that it had to be written before the next one. The next chapter is going to come much sooner; I actually have had it planned out for a long time…I am going to be evil and say that it is a very important chapter…*cackles evilly* Yes I am a horrible author who feels a need to torture my readers somewhat. I truly am sorry about not getting this part out sooner. But along with an uncooperative muse work and real life have kept me _REALLY_ busy.

**Chapter 22: Lessons**

"I just don't feel right, takin' the day off." Myra was nervously bouncing Hanna in her arms. "Yer payin' me ta take care of Hanna and other stuff… Why don't I take care of her while yer at the reservation?"

Michaela smiled at her friend over her shoulder as she packed the saddle bags. "You are not exactly taking the 'day off', Myra. You're taking lessons with Dorothy." She tightened Shadow's girth. "Besides, my friends there enjoy seeing her."

The petite woman bit her lip. "It just seems so strange t'me that yer friends with Indians."

The doctor sighed. "They are good people who have just as much right to medical assistance as the people of this town. Besides, Cloud Dancing, their medicine man, is teaching me their ways and they have proved very useful in several cases." She swung up into the saddle and then reached down to Myra for Hanna.

Myra helped Michaela settle Hanna in the sling that Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird had given her. She gathered the reins in her hands before looking back at the younger woman. "I'll be back in time for dinner. See you then."

"See ya, Dr. Mike." Myra stepped back as the doctor rode off. She waited until her friend was out of sight; then turned and headed toward the mercantile. She tripped on the top step and stumbled a bit; a hand caught her elbow and solicitously steadied her. She looked up to find Horace; she smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Myra."

She continued into the mercantile; Dorothy looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw the tiny woman. "Myra, wonderful." She set a few things aside and took out a book before she stood, reaching a hand in the young woman's direction. "We'll head back to my room and work from there."

Myra grasped the other woman's hand and followed her. "Thank you so much for doin' this, Miz Dorothy."

"Oh, it's entirely my pleasure, Myra," the older woman assured her.

Michaela was crouched with Cloud Dancing beside a boy who had a gash on his foot. The medicine man was showing her how one of his salves was made and used; he was bandaging the child's foot. When he finished they both rose; Cloud Dancing running a hand over the boy's head.

"So how is your new friend in town doing?" He asked as they stepped out of the teepee.

"Good. She is fitting in well actually and she's a great help with Hanna."

He nodded. "It is good that you have someone to live with. It is not good for people to be alone."

Michaela quirked an eyebrow. "I have Hanna."

Cloud Dancing raised and eyebrow of his own. "Yes, but she cannot speak yet or help you protect yourselves."

She smiled. "True. Myra is sweet and eager to learn and please. She's having reading lessons right now."

"This is good."

They came to stand next to Snow Bird, who was sewing something, Michaela was not sure what it was, with Hanna wiggling around on the blanket beside her. The doctor bent down and picked up the baby.

"I had best head home; I promised Myra I'd be in time for dinner."

Her two friends followed her over to her horse. "I'll return in three days."

Cloud Dancing wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We look forward to seeing you soon."

Something in his eyes and tone made Michaela pause, but she shook it off and, after a last good bye rode home.

I'm sorry about it being so short but I really should have the next chapter up soon!


	23. Stranger

As ever I am so sorry about taking so long to update but getting this chapter out was like pulling teeth; it just did not want to be written. Thank you so much for all who read and those who reviewed!

88888888

**Chapter 23: Stranger**

Michaela was jerked out of her deep sleep by pounding on the door. Such an abrupt awakening caused her mind to immediately begin working and bypass the few minutes it would normally take her to wake up and start thinking clearly. She was out of bed, had her shawl wrapped around her and heading to the door in seconds.

"What is it, Dr. Mike?" Myra had stepped around the curtain that shielded her side of the room and was struggling to wake up.

The doctor had leaned over to look out the window; her eyebrows shot up at whom she saw and immediately unbolted the door. "Walks on Clouds, what's wrong?"

"Father sent me get you," the young man began in broken English, he was still learning the language. "Stranger, we found when hunting; he hurt bad."

"Wait outside, Walks on Clouds; I will get changed and grab my bag."

The young man stepped back. "I get Bear." He ran toward the barn.

Michaela closed the door; then whipped her nightdress over her head, tossing it on her bed before she grabbed the first skirt and blouse she lay her hands on.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mike," Myra spoke up, she no longer looked at all tired, "I'll watch Hanna fer ya."

The taller woman smiled gratefully as she tied her boots on. "Thank you so much, Myra. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone; if anyone asks for me tell them I am tending to a badly injured man and that if they need medical attention to see Jake or Charlotte."

Her friend nodded. "'Course Dr. Mike. Ya be safe."

Michaela stood, smiling fondly at her. "Thank you, Myra, I will and you do the same." She stopped by Hanna's cradle to check on her a moment and press a butterfly soft kiss to the child's forehead before heading out the door.

Walks on Clouds had managed to get Bear's bridle on, but not the saddle, not surprising since the Cheyenne did not use them. Michaela did not take the time to go and get the saddle and instead asked the teen to help her up on the horse's bare back; with a little difficulty they managed it. She was not comfortable without the security of the saddle, but she did not know the condition of the patient and did not want to waste any time. The pair raced off into the night, the white doctor holding on quite a bit tighter and much more unsteady than her Cheyenne companion.

88888888

They finally arrived at the Cheyenne's camp; Cloud Dancing came out of a teepee to meet them. Michaela came to an unsteady halt and began to attempt to dismount, her friend was there in a moment to help her; once her feet were firmly on the ground she gave him a grateful smile before becoming all business.

"Walks on Clouds said that there was a badly injured man?"

"Yes," he led the woman doctor back toward the teepee he had come out of. "He was found by a hunting party in a creek, badly beaten; they brought him here." He held the skin from the opening of the teepee aside for her; she ducked in.

She just barely held back a cry at the sight of the man. He was a mess; it appeared that Cloud Dancing had been in the process of disrobing him, which the medicine man returned to doing immediately. The patient was covered in mud and greenery; they were caked on his skin and tangled into his hair, which was longer than normal for a white man, and unkempt beard. What little of his skin she could see was mottled in bruises, lacerations and possible knife wounds.

The doctor sent up a prayer for this person before her; then took a deep breath and knelt down to get to work. She gently brushed aside the long curls that had fallen over his face and lifted one lid. She jerked back.

"Dr. Mike?" Cloud Dancing asked worriedly.

Her hands shot out toward his left arm and pulled it toward her; she took a rag from a bowl of water near her and began wiping away the mud from his forearm urgently. A gasp was torn from her throat. A scar, faint with age but there none the less, ran from his elbow to his wrist.

"_Got it fallin' off a horse as a kid. Ain't been on one since."_

Tears welled up in Michaela's eyes. "_Sully_," she breathed.

"This is your Sully, Hanna's father?" Cloud Dancing was observing the man closely.

She nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

He placed a hand on her lost friend's forehead. "The Spirits said that he was important; now I understand why."

She swallowed hard and blinked away the tears; resuming her professional demeanor. She dunked the cloth in the water again and began to wash away the mud. "We have to clean him up and get him warm and dry."

Cloud Dancing observed his friend for a moment before turning back to the man in front of him. The vision from months ago replaying in his mind. They were in for a long road.

88888888

I am sorry about it being so short but the next chapter should be longer and I am going to try to update by Friday or this weekend. I hope that it was still ok!


	24. Hafta Get Better

I am sooooooooooo… sorry about not getting this chapter up as soon as I said, but there were complications in RL and of course the holidays where I spent as much time as possible with my family since I rarely get to see them. But here it is! Late but as promised! I hope that ya'll enjoy it!

88888888

**Chapter 24: Hafta Get Better**

"Abby… Abby!"

Michaela wrung out the cloth she was using to cool Sully's forehead. The Cheyenne hunting party had found him two days ago; Michaela had only been able to send Walks on Clouds back to Myra with the message that she would be staying for at least a few more days. Her friend had spent the first day lying unconscious and then the last two days with a raging fever, delirious. He had cried out for his parents a couple of times, Hanna and herself as well, along with the names Will and Daniel – she did not know who they were – but mostly he called out for Abby. She ran the cooling cloth over his fevered face and neck.

"Abby! Abby, no! Don't go!" He tossed his head and his hands jerked on the skins. "Please!"

Michaela reached out a hand to smooth back his hair, a gesture hindered by his movements. "Shh…" she tried to sooth, knowing it was fruitless. "It's going to be alright, Sully." She blinked hard.

"Please, Abby!" His movements became a bit less violent. "Please!"

The doctor swallowed hard.

Sully had apparently worn himself out once again and was falling fully into unconsciousness once again, as he had been doing the last couple days. His head lolled to the side. "Abby…I'm…sorry…"

Michaela hung her head; tears rand down her cheeks to drip off her chin. It was killing her, watching how one of the few people in her life she had truly gotten close to was tortured by grief and self blame, especially over something that was not his fault.

The flap lifted; the copper haired woman looked up.

Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird took in Michaela's tearstained face and Sully's slack form. Their friend needed a break, she had been taking care of their patient near constantly leaving only to relieve herself; she even ate in the teepee.

The Cheyenne woman stepped forward. "You have visitors. Do not worry," she said quickly, "I will sit with Sully."

Michaela looked like she was going to argue but then she seemed to deflate and nodded. She rose, a little unsteadily from sitting so long, and followed the medicine man out.

The Cheyenne man lead her to the creek first, handing her a cloth; she looked at it in confusion for a moment but then realized that he was giving her the opportunity to wash up before facing whoever had come to see her. She smiled at him gratefully as she accepted the cloth and knelt down by the water.

Once she had washed her face and removed as much evidence she had been crying as possible she stood and followed Cloud Dancing toward the entrance to the camp.

Myra and Robert E. were standing next to the wagon, Hanna in the young woman's arms; they seemed unsure as to where they should look or how they should act.

Myra's eyes landed on Michaela and lit up. "Dr. Mike!" She quickly made her way toward the older woman.

The blacksmith relaxed and moved forward as well.

Michaela hastened her step and met them midway, her arms held out for her Goddaughter.

Myra gently placed the baby in her friend's arms. "Someone was missin' ya, so we thought we'd come out."

The doctor cradled the girl close, kissing the soft black curls on top Hanna's head; she cooed delightedly. She then turned back to the other woman and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

The hug was returned wholeheartedly. "Well, we were also kinda worried 'bout ya. Bein' gone so long and not tellin' us how long ya'd be gone for."

Michaela pulled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you; I'm just not sure how long this is going to take."

"We just wanted t' check on ya. Not really knowin' what you're doin'; we was worried about ya."

The doctor's face melted into a grateful smile; sometimes she forgot that there were people who worried about her, but she was always thankful for them and the occasional reminder. She reached out a hand and clasped one of his. "I'm sorry about worrying you."

"S'all right, Dr. Mike. We know someone musta been hurt real bad here for ya to only send a message," Myra assured her. "Who is it?"

Michaela became very quiet, not sure how to reply.

Robert E frowned worriedly. "Dr. Mike, somethin' wrong?"

She bit her lip. "It – it's Sully."

The blacksmith jerked back in shock while Myra frowned thoughtfully for a moment before realization entered her expression.

"How – " Robert E's voice caught so he had to clear his voice. "How is he?"

Michaela held Hanna closer. "Not well. A hunting party found him badly beaten, lying in a creek," his jaw clenched, "he came down with a fever less than a day later." She bit her lip. "He's not doing very well."

"Can we see him?" he asked.

She nodded, leading them over to the teepee. Snow Bird looked up at their entrance; Michaela made quick introductions.

Robert E knelt down beside his friend; one of the first and only people to treat him as an equal, he placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "Sully, ya listen good. Ya gotta get better. You're scarin' Dr. Mike and your little girl needs ya. So you just put any thoughts of dyin' outta your head, ya got it?" Sully's head tossed slightly, giving no other indication he heard.

Cloud Dancing appeared at the entrance of the teepee. "Dr. Mike, Snow Bird; Grey Eyes has made lunch."

"I'll stay here with Sully, so you can eat, Snow Bird." Michaela lowered herself next to Sully. "I can eat here."

Myra noticed the look the Cheyenne couple shared. "Well…I can stay with him, Dr. Mike," she quickly offered. "So you can eat."

"But Myra, aren't you hungry?"

The younger woman was already shaking her head. "I got t' eat before we left." She decisively sat down beside the sick man and took up the cooling cloth and wiped his forehead.

Michaela bit her lip indecisively. "Are you sure?"

Myra smiled up at her firmly. "Positive. Now ya go eat."

Michaela allowed herself to be drawn out of the teepee.

The petite woman sat for a while in silence contemplating the fevered man, curious about the father of Hanna, whom many of her friends spoke so highly of and missed so much. Right now it was difficult to tell much due to his badly beaten face and body; he looked very little like the man in the wedding picture on Dr. Mike's mantle. But somewhere in his face still visible was an innate kindness and goodness, showing the honorable man her friends described.

Myra wrung out the cloth and ran it across his forehead. "Mr. Sully…Sully…" she began, stumbling over her words slowly, "I-I know that…ya don't know me. I'm Myra; I'm friends with Dr. Mike and I help her take care of Hanna. She's a great little girl; we all love her lots and Dr. Mike is a great Ma to her, anybody'd tell ya. But I know she and the others really miss ya." She bit her lip and leaned closer to him, lowering her voice slightly. "Dr. Mike says ya ain't doing too good and she's real worried 'bout ya. And Hanna needs her pa. Ya hafta get better. And I still need to meet ya for real; everyone talks 'bout ya and I want to get to know ya like they do. I think we'd be real good friends. So ya gotta get better."

He sighed in his sleep.

Myra and Robert E left with Hanna to make it back to town just before sunset.

Sully's fever broke that night.

88888888

Did any of you _really _think I was going to kill Sully? I love 'im and M'chaela too much. ;P Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	25. Not Ready

So this chapter would not leave me alone. It was kinda frustrating writing it though because it also was not overly cooperative about being written. It demanded that I write it now but it also put up a fight over being put on paper at certain points. Anywho. Some of you may want to hurt me after this chapter…(looks around nervously) maybe I should go into hiding…

88888888

**Chapter 25: Not Ready**

Michaela stood by the creek, her hands pressing into the small of her back, with her head tilted back. The sun had barely crested the horizon and very little light was coming through the trees; the orange light dappled across her face. The completely exhausted doctor silently thanked God for bringing down Sully's fever.

"Dr. Mike."

She jumped slightly at the voice that suddenly came from behind her without warning, though she was not really surprised that it was without warning.

"I am sorry for startling you." Cloud Dancing nodded to her apologetically.

She shook her head, smiling. "It's alright." She took a step forward. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes." He looked down for a moment; then looked back up. "What I have to say will be hard for you to hear and accept though."

Michaela took a deep breath. "What is it?"

The medicine man looked at her levelly. "Your Sully, the Spirits say he is not ready to see you and Hanna again yet; you need to leave before he wakes up."

Her face crumpled and he opened her mouth to protest.

"He is not healed," he continued, before she could speak. Her mouth closed. "He has not healed yet from his wife's death. He did not let himself heal. If he sees you or Hanna he will focus on you and his daughter, and not on healing, as he needs to."

She closed her eyes, feeling tears burning behind them; she swallowed hard. "How long?"

Her friend shook his head. "The Spirits do not say. They only say that he needs time."

Her head dropped forward, her heart aching.

"He must do this so that he can be the father Hanna needs and the person you and others need him to be."

She finally nodded, pressing her fingers to her eyes to help stop the tears. "I understand." She let her hands drop and looked up at him. "I will go get my things."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "I will have Walks on Clouds help me saddle Shadow." Robert E and Myra had brought her saddle with them when they had come to visit, of which she was grateful since she was not particularly eager for another saddle-less ride on her own.

"Thank you." She gave him a grateful smile before heading toward the teepee.

She moved around on the other side of the hearth from Sully, gathering all her things, forcing herself not to give in to the desire to look at her friend.

Once she had finished she sat there for several moments, struggling with herself. Finally she caved and looked over at him. He lay completely still, save for the rise and fall of his chest. She swallowed back her tears again as her body rose of its own accord and moved over to his side. She stood next to him knowing she should leave right then, but unable to do so. She gave up the fight and knelt down beside him, watching him silently. One eye was swollen so badly that he probably would not have been able to open it had he been conscious and his lips were split open on the left side. She pressed her fingers to her mouth holding back the desire to sob; then the leant forward and pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

He stirred. She jolted back, holding her breath.

His good eye opened the barest crack; his mouth moved sluggishly, "Miiiiccccccc…" His eye fell shut again and he went limp, slipping back into unconsciousness.

Michaela let out the breath she had been holding, staring at him for a moment longer before she finally rose, gathered her things and left.

88888888

Myra and Robert E looked up from where they had been bent over the left back wheel of the wagon at the sound of a horse approaching.

"Dr. Mike!" The petite woman hurried toward her approaching friend though she stopped short.

Robert E came up to stand beside her, both of them watching the doctor dismount. "Is Sully – ?" He could not complete the question, though having her return so soon and without Sully caused a cold lump of fear to settle in his stomach.

Michaela lead Shadow forward; she stopped in front of them, scratching Wolf's, who had trotted up to her, head absently. "His fever broke; he will be alright."

Both of her friends let out sighs of relief.

But the blacksmith tilted his head to the side. "Then why's he not here or you're not back there? And why'd you look so upset?"

She swallowed hard. "He's not ready to come home yet. Cloud Dancing says he hasn't healed from Abby's death."

Robert E leaned back slightly, a thoughtful look on his face.

Myra's brow furrowed, knowing how much this hurt her friends. "But – but how does'e know? I mean Sully's been gone since b'fore I got here."

"It's not too surprisin' really," the blacksmith said.

Both women looked at him.

"Knowin' Sully he jus' tried to escape the pain or punished himself."

"Punish himself for what?" the younger woman asked.

Michaela looked down at her hands. "He held himself responsible for Abigail's death."

Myra looked back and forth between her friends. "But you told me that a cow kicked her."

"It did," Robert E confirmed. "That don't mean he ain't blamin' himself just the same."

"Did either of you tell anyone yet that Sully was back?" The doctor looked at the other two who shook their heads. "I think we should wait to tell them until Sully is ready to return."

"Makes sense," Robert E agreed.

Myra nodded as well.

Michaela sighed, patted Wolf's head once more; then turned to Myra. "Now, where it Hanna? I'm aching to hold her."

88888888

Sully was disoriented and groggy. He was fighting to open his eyes but they were not cooperating. He could smell things around him. Unfamiliar things. He could tell he was lying down and something was covering him from the shoulders down, but the material was not familiar, though they felt like they might be animal skins. There were unfamiliar sounds around him; voices speaking a language he did not know, though he thought it sounded like an Indian language. Finally he was able to pry one eye open, though the other he had no luck doing so.

"Good, you're awake."

He turned at the deep voice beside him; a tall Indian man was kneeling next to him. Sully tried to speak but all that came out was a weak raspy sound.

The Indian reached out, helping him sit up and held a cup to his lips. "It is water."

Sully took a sip and the moment the cool liquid touched his tongue he was all the more desperate for more. The man helping him cautioned him to not drink too fast. When he had had enough to quench his thirst and was once again laying on the skins, he looked up at his caretaker. "Who are you?"

"I am Cloud Dancing. Medicine man of the Cheyenne."

88888888

Sooooo…uh…am I going to have a mob come after me for keeping Sully away from everyone for longer? I hope that it was alright anyway. Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews!


	26. Make Room

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, people who favorite my stories and even you lurkers! You guys are what keep me writing (no this is not blackmail!) If people did not want to read my stories then there would be no reason for me to post them and they would just stay in my own mind. So thank you for letting me share them with you!

This chapter is dedicated to kruemi: Thank you for the encouragement to "just show them who the writer is!" ;) It was the jumpstart I needed!

88888888

**Chapter 26: Make Room**

Just over a month after Michaela returned from the reservation things had settled down once again. She and Cloud Dancing had worked out a schedule for when she would go out to tend her patients in the tribe; so far Sully had no idea that she was out there at all. The reports about her friend that Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing gave her offered a small measure of comfort. Knowing that he was well and slowly beginning to show signs of healing from Abby's death.

She sat behind her small desk in her room at the boarding house. She was writing up a short quiz on the skeleton for Colleen once the girl got out of school. Her young assistant was very bright and always eager to learn more; she had become determined to go to college and then medical school. Michaela could see that Charlotte was a little worried about financing her daughter's ambitions but so very proud of her hard work both in school and working with the doctor.

A jingle in the corner caused her to turn. Hanna was lying on her back in the play pen, cooing and shaking the rattle Robert E had given her. She babbled nonsense before sticking the rattle in her mouth and teething on it. Michaela thought her Goddaughter might be cutting her first tooth since the baby had been fussier than normal and gumming objects more, including grabbing the finger of someone holding her and using that.

The doctor leaned down and rubbed the littler girl's tummy, making the child smile and coo happily.

Feet pounded up the stairs and right up to the doctor's door. Michaela shot up from her seat to stare at the door anxiously as it opened.

Myra was breathless as she burst into the room, looking almost terrified.

The doctor felt her heart clench in worry. "Myra, what is it? Is someone hurt?"

The petite woman attempted to catch her breath. "No, I'm sorry for worryin' ya Dr. Mike."

Relief crashed over the older woman like a wave. "What is it?" she asked more calmly.

Tears welled in Myra's eyes. "Oh, Dr. Mike!" She held out a telegram to her friend.

Michaela accepted the paper and began reading it; her eyebrows shot up. "Your aunt wants to send your siblings here?"

Myra nodded, near sobbing. "Oh, Dr. Mike!" she repeated in her distress. "What am I gonna do? I ain't got no where for them to live but Aunt Millie says that she cain't take them any more. Says since I've got a job that pays enough to give money to them it's time for them to live with me!"

Michaela moved over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Shh… It's going to be fine, Myra." She stepped back, holding her friend's face between her hands. "Here is what we will do. For the time being let's plan for them to live on the homestead with us."

The younger woman's eyes went wide. "But Dr. Mike! There's six of 'em! You don't have room!"

The taller woman shook her head. "Don't worry, Myra. We'll make it work. Now," she looked her friend directly in the eyes, "take a deep breath." She coaxed the other woman into breathing with her. After a couple Myra was substantially calmer and breathing normally. "Why don't you go back to Horace's and send a telegram to your aunt to tell us the date when your brother's and sisters will be coming, and that we will be there to meet them."

Taking another deep breath Myra nodded. "Alright Dr. Mike."

Michaela squeezed her friend's hands in hers. "We _will_ make this work, Myra," she promised.

88888888

"So what were you thinkin', Dr. Mike?" Robert E had readily accepted when she had asked for his help to make space for the children coming.

She took a deep, thoughtful breath. "I'm not sure."

"Well," he began, "I'd say that the easiest'd be to make another small cabin on the land, but it'd probably be less expensive to just expand on yer's and maybe the barn."

Michaela's expression was wistful. "I wish I could give Myra and her family their own space, but with money as tight as it is the expansion is probably best." She bit her lip. "I hope that Sully won't mind when he comes back."

"Nah," he waved her comment off. "You know Sully. He'd do the same; even build it himself."

She smiled at him sadly.

He looked at her, concerned. "How ya doin' Dr. Mike?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He reached over and gave her arm a supportive squeeze. "He'll be back before we know it."

She nodded. "When can you come out?" she asked, trying to get away from the painful topic.

He pushed his cap back on his head. "Well, since they're comin' in next week I figure the sooner we start the better; I'll come by tonight to at least get some measurements done. It still mightn't be done by the time they get here."

She smiled at him gratefully. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Robert E." She glanced across the street; then looked back at him. "It looks like my patient is here for his appointment. I had best go."

"See ya later, Dr. Mike."

She nodded. She passed Dorothy on her way out of the smithy; they greeted each other.

The redheaded woman watched her friend head over to the boarding house. "Is Michaela alright?" she asked the blacksmith.

He nodded. "Yeah, she and Myra just found out that Myra's aunt is sendin' her brothers and sisters to live with her. She asked me to help make room for them at the homestead."

She frowned. "That'll take a while with just you."

He nodded, both of them watching as the doctor greeted her patient on the porch and then led him inside.

Dorothy got a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe not so alone…"

88888888

Ooooooohhhhhhh! What does Dorothy have up her sleeve? ]:) So I had been planning on Myra's siblings entering the picture for a long time; I figured that I would be a ways down the line, but…SURPRISE! ;P Anywho. Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Oh! And if anyone remembers if it was mentioned how many brothers and sisters Myra had could you let me know? Because I just guessed. :P


	27. Home

Time for warm fuzzies! :D This is a totally fluffy chapter (not in the romantic way but it is possibly sweet enough to give you a cavity. :P ) I hope that you like it!

88888888

**Chapter 27: Home**

Michaela and Myra were working together on breakfast. Myra was baking the bread, while Michaela cooked the eggs. It was Friday morning and they were expecting Robert E at any moment.

He had come to take measurements Thursday evening and promised to arrive bright and early Friday morning to begin work.

They heard a wagon pull up to the house.

Michaela began wiping her hands off. "That must be Robert E." She lifted Hanna out of her basket; into her arms

Then there was the sound of another wagon. Then several more, along with quite a few voices.

The two women looked at each other in confusion before heading toward the door.

A whole slew of wagons were pulling up in front of the homestead as Myra and Michaela stepped out onto the porch, their mouths practically hanging open.

Robert E was grinning broadly and Dorothy looked fit to burst.

"What – what is all this?" the doctor managed through her shock.

The blacksmith nodded to the town's newspaper editor. "It was Miss Dorothy's idea."

The redhead smiled modestly. "Well, I just spread the word how you were tryin' to make room for Myra's family and people came right out of the woodwork to help ya."

The two younger women stared out at the crowd.

"But," Michaela began, "I can't afford to pay them all."

Dorothy shook her head. "'Round here, when our neighbor needs our help we all pitch-in." She leveled them with a look. "Especially for a pair who have worked so hard to help this town and its people."

Michaela swallowed back the tears gathering behind her eyes. "Thank you," she managed.

"Oh, no need for thanks."

Robert E rubbed his hands together. "Now let's get started on your new house, Miss Myra."

The pair looked confused.

"House?" Myra glanced at the doctor who shrugged; then turned back to the blacksmith. "But I thought that the plan was for additions to the homestead; a house is too expensive."

Their friends smiled as Charlotte walked up to them. "Well, Dr. Mike. There are quite a few folks in town who figure they still owe ya some for what ya've done."

Michaela shook her head. "Of course not, I accepted –"

The midwife shook her head. "They know you could get more elsewhere. And they want to welcome the two of ya to town proper-like."

Michaela gave a watery smile and Myra had her fingers pressed to her lips as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Thank you," the petite woman managed.

"Everyone deserves a place to call home," Dorothy said firmly.

88888888

The next several days were a whirlwind of activity around the usually quiet homestead. The men pounded away at nails and sawed off boards, some working on the house it self and others on furniture. The women bustled around the kitchen making food or sewing new linens that Michaela and Myra had started on. The young children were kept away from the construction, playing while the older children watched the younger, were put to work or sent to fetch water for the workers. Michaela could hardly believe how fluidly these people worked together and how it enabled them to get the work done so quickly.

The cabin was a short ways down the road on Sully's property from the homestead. Myra warned the doctor laughingly that she might come to regret having them so close by since her siblings had the habit of getting hurt frequently. It was not that big, just large enough to accommodate Myra and her siblings. There were three rooms; the main space with the sitting/dining/kitchen room and two bedrooms, one Myra would share with her sisters and the other for her brothers. They moved the stove and hand-hewn furniture into the house on Tuesday afternoon, putting mattresses, sheets, pillows and quilts – they were gifts to the _children_ according to members of the quilting circle – on the beds. Dishes and silverware were put away in cupboards. A few simple, handmade toys were placed on beds.

When Myra entered her new home – the concept that she had a home of her own had not really sunk in yet – she burst into tears, unable to comprehend all the kindness the townspeople were showing her. She was hugging and thanking everyone around her. Michaela was fairly sure that there was not a dry eye, including her own; quite a few men were coughing roughly and rubbing the corners of their eyes, muttering something about dust.

Once she managed to mostly stem the flow of tears, Myra began to wander her new house, running a tentative hand over all the furniture and objects that were now hers – a concept that made a feeling of wonder with a touch of pride glow in her heart. She wondered if she would ever get used to the idea that this was her home; it would certainly take quite a while.

An arm gently wrapped around her shoulders; she looked up to give Michaela a watery smile. "This is my home," she whispered.

"Mm hm," her friend nodded, her own eyes shining with unshed tears.

Myra turned once more to all the people who had helped make this possible. "Thank ya so much, everyone for your help, kindness an' welcome." She looked around the room, her smile wider than ever. "This is the best thing anyone's ever done fer me. Thank you."

Charlotte, Olive and Dorothy came over and hugged her; the younger woman whispered an extra thank you to Dorothy.

Michaela stood watching from one side, her heart overflowing with love and pride for this town she was now part of; these people who had become her neighbors, friends…family.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and turned to look, but no one was there. She frowned for a moment, but then one corner of her lips lifted and soon there was a small smile on her face. "I'm glad you approve, Abigail," she whispered.

88888888

Thank you so much for reading! How I explain the town's people doing this is that in the series they do lend each other a hand for things like this and as for the extra care, well for Dr. Mike's official welcome to town on the show they gave her that sign, but since she doesn't have a clinic really at this point I figured they would be willing to chip in like this instead. The part with Abigail at the end…I just had to throw it in for some reason. Anywho. I hope you liked it!


	28. Arriving

And now we meet Myra's siblings! Sorry about the delay, as some of you know my computer died last month, but thankfully my files were not corrupted or lost and I was able to get them transferred! Anyway, I have a shiny new computer and the world is right once again! ;P I hope that you all enjoy the chapter; please let me know what you think.

88888888

**Chapter 28: Arriving**

Myra was wringing her hands in nervousness. Her brothers and sisters were arriving on the stagecoach any minute and her stomach was a riot with butterflies. She had not seen her siblings in almost a year. She had explained that they were actually her half siblings, her mother had died when she was very young; a few years later her father remarried and had Myra's four brothers and two sisters. Her stepmother had cared for Myra like she was her own and the young woman had come to call her "mother". Their parents died a few years ago, leaving Myra as provider.

She wondered how much they all had grown. Patrick, the eldest, would now be 14; she wondered if he and Matthew would become friends, being so close in age. The youngest, Benjamin, was only three and she knew he would not remember her; Elizabeth, who was the second youngest, was only now six and Myra was not sure she would remember. Oh, how on earth was she ever going to be able to raise them all?

A slender hand squeezed her shoulder; Myra looked behind her to find that while she had been worrying herself sick Dr. Mike, Robert E, Dorothy, Olive, Charlotte and the Cooper children had gathered around her. Her eyes welled up with grateful tears, she smiled brightly at her friends. Her thoughts paused at that thought as she came to a realization, these people were not her friends, at least not _just_ her friends, they had become her family. She nearly burst into tears at the truth of how these people had taken her into their hearts, homes and lives. How did someone even begin to say thank you for such a gift?

There was a shout from up the street as the first person to see it let the rest of the town know of the stagecoach's arrival. Butterflies once again took up residence in Myra's stomach, but now, at least, she was not the nervous wreck she had been but a moment ago.

The stagecoach rolled to a stop in front of the mercantile where they were all waiting. Little heads were poking out of the windows looking around curiously. One of the two little girls, who looked to be about eight, spotted Myra and her eyes went wide with joy.

"Myra!" she squeeled with happiness and leaping out of the stagecoach as soon as the door was open and launching herself in to her elder sister's arms.

Myra held her little sister close. "Oh, Lucy." She eventually pulled away so that she could see the younger girl. "Let me see ya." The eight year old did a little spin, her brown curls swirling. "Well I believe you've grown!"

"Uh huh!" the child nodded enthusiastically, her green eyes sparkled.

A boy of 11 was hugging the petite woman next. "Hi, Myra!" He grinned up at her, his brown eyes warm with affection.

"Alex," she placed a hand atop his straight, brown locks which were just below her chin, "you're near as tall as me!"

Another boy, about a year older than Alex took his turn hugging his sister, though he was more restrained. "Heya, Myra."

"Neil," she said smiling, her eyes level with his hazel ones, his slightly wavy hair swept into his eyes bashfully when he noted the group around them.

Patrick, the eldest, towered above all of his siblings, his curly hair a bit shaggier than his brothers' and his brown eyes more serious. He was carrying little Benjamin, who had straight hair and curious, wide, green eyes. Elizabeth was clinging to her big brother's leg, her brown eyes eying the strangers warily, though she looked like she dearly wanted to approach her big sister.

Patrick leant down and kissed his elder sister's cheek. "Good ta see ya, Myra."

"Good t' see ya, too." She turned her attention to Lucy, leaning down to the six year old's height. "Hi, Izzy." She opened her arms. "Do I get a hug?"

That was all the encouragement the child needed and she plowed into Myra's embrace happily. Myra smiled, running a hand over the braided pigtails, wondering, absently, who had done her sister's hair. Elizabeth finally released her so she could stand up and greet her final sibling.

"Hey, Benji," she kissed his cheek, smacking loudly; he giggled happily and returned the embrace but also wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. He eventually released her and settled back into Patrick's arms, jabbering to the older boy about "sissy" and a few other barely-intelligible phrases and pointing at Myra.

Myra turned to her friends and made introductions while the children's suitcases were brought down to them.

Everyone then helped them over to Dr. Mike's wagon, loaded the suitcases and gave them a hand situating everyone so that they fit. They then took off, along with a few dishes laden with food that had been pressed on them by their friends for dinner.

Questions abounded from the children about everything around them and everyone they had so far met. From "Is Miss Dorothy really the newpaper gal?" to "Why were those girls wearing only their corsets and skirts?" to "Are there _real_ Indians 'round here?" to "Is Dr. Mike a real doc and are we really livin' near her?" to "Is there a place to swim near the cabin?" to "What kinda bird is that?" and so on, the whole way to the homestead.

When the children saw the cabin the younger ones clambered down from the wagon and eagerly ran inside, Dr. Mike, carrying Hanna, was close behind them to show them around.

Patrick was slower to follow, looking at the building closely before turning to Myra. "It's brand new."

She nodded. "The people in town came and helped build it when they found out y'all were comin'."

He looked back at the place they would now call home.

Myra twisted her hands together. "I know it ain't much, but – "

"It's great, Myra," he turned to her smiling reassuringly.

A relieved smile spread across her face. "You, Alex, Neil and Benji are gonna share a room and, me, Lu and Izzy will be sharin', but everyone gets their own bed."

Alex came dashing out of the cabin. "Patrick! Me and Neil get bunk beds! And so do Lu and Izzy, though Lu and Dr. Mike're makin' sure Izzy gets the bottom bunk since she rolls lots. And you and Myra get yer own beds and Benji gets a crib, though Dr. Mike says that when he gets bigger he can get a real bed too!" the boy's words came out in an excited rush. "And there's a big table with 'nough room for all o' us and more! And there's a couple a' rockin' chairs, an' lots more! C'mon! Ya gotta see!" He waved his big brother to come inside before spinning around and running back in.

Patrick grinned at his elder sister. "Well, I guess they're excited."

She returned his smile and followed him up the steps to go inside, feeling for the first time that she might truly be able to do this.

"Patrick!" they heard Alex shout from somewhere inside, "Dr. Mike's got a WOLF!"

88888888

I just had to end it with that line! :D I hope that it was ok! I am not exactly sure what is going to happen next but knowing the characters they will take over the moment I start typing and let me know what's going on.

To clarify, in case anyone is confused, here are Myra's siblings names (nicknames) and ages:

Patrick - 14

Neil - 12

Alexander (Alex) - 11

Lucy (Lu) - 8

Elizabeth (Izzy) - 6

Benjamin (Benji) - 3

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	29. A Disaster

I am so sorry about the lack of update here! Work was insane, especially since I am moving this summer. But I have a nice long vacation going right now so I hopefully will be able to write more. Here is the newest chapter!

88888888

**Chapter 29: A Disaster**

It was a disaster. How did she ever think that she could do this?

Michaela looked around the room at the squabbling townspeople. She had told Rev. Johnson she would organize an auction to fund repairs to the old school, they were hoping to make it last a year or two more, until they could get the funding to build a new building. But she could not seem to get anyone to agree about anything, from what should be auctioned off to what should be served, who would work it to how it should be organized. A headache pounded in her skull and she leaned forward, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her fingers.

Charlotte noticed her young friend's obvious distress; she nudged Olive next to her pulling the rancher from an argument with one of the known moonshiners about auctioning off alcohol. When she saw the doctor's stressed, worn out form she began calling out to everyone else to try and get them to quiet down, without any success. She shared an annoyed look with Charlotte before doing something she only did during cattle drives, she whistled – _loudly_. The whole room went silent and all heads turned toward her including Dr. Mike whose expression became grateful upon realizing exactly what Olive had done.

"Now, we ain't getting' nothin' done, so maybe we should ask Dr. Mike what she thinks we should do."

All heads turned to the woman at the head of the table.

Michaela took a deep breath, pushing her headache to the side more easily now that the noise level had dropped. "Thank you, Olive," her eyes showing the full extent of her gratitude; she then turned to the table as a whole. "Now, we don't have much time left today but may I suggest for some basic ideas and rules for the auction that we do not have any liquor at all involved since this is a church-run auction and it is for the school.," there were a few scowls from some men but a general agreement. "Second let's post a sign-up sheet in front of the Mercantile – with Loren and Maud's permission – " they couple nodded, though Loren was scowling, "for people to volunteer for what positions they would like and re-arrange people if there is a need. As far as food, perhaps people can sign up to volunteer to bring certain items as well."

There were mumbles among the group, considering the suggestions; then nearly unanimous agreement.

Dorothy raised her pencil to get Michaela's attention and spoke when the doctor nodded. "I was thinkin' that to help decide on all the things bein' auctioned that maybe we should vote on them to decide if they're appropriate."

Michaela smiled. "Good idea, Dorothy," she turned to everyone else. "Is that acceptable?"

Everyone nodded.

She took a deep breath, "Wonderful. Then I think we will adjourn for the day."

Everyone began standing up and heading toward the door.

Michaela dropped her head into her hands.

"Ya ok, Dr. Mike?" Charlotte asked in concern.

She looked up and nodded, though she still rubbed on temple with her fingers. "Hanna has just had a cold the last few days and been up most of the nights crying. And Myra is busy with the kids so I don't want to bother her too much."

"Well," Olive began decisively, "then one of us can take her for a night or two; that way you can get some sleep."

Michaela turned to her, "No, I could not ask that, you all have work and families to care for."

"Nonsense," Dorothy stated. "We cannot allow you to run yourself ragged and possibly get sick yourself!"

"I'm sure," Charlotte added, "that between the three of us and Maud we can give ya at least a couple of nights, good sleep. Then Hanna can go home with you refreshed and rested."

Michaela was torn, not wanting to take advantage of her friends but they were right, she did need a night or two of uninterrupted sleep or she _would_ probably get sick.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Olive said firmly. "You're not Hanna's only family, Dr. Mike."

Michaela had to fight back the tears burning behind her eyes at the admission of her being Hanna's family. "Thank you," she managed, her voice a touch raspy from the restrained tears.

88888888

I know. It's short, but it was really more of a filler chapter if you will, and I think that the next chapter will more than make up for this! :) Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	30. Fair

So this is not the chapter I planned to put up next but much like the last chapter it demanded to go before it. The next chapter should be the one I am anticipating, and longer than both this one and the last one, unless of course the characters decide to hijack things again…

88888888

**Chapter 30: Fair**

"I don't see why I should waste time in a classroom when I could take a job and make money," Patrick grumbled.

Myra sighed, putting plates on the table. "Because unlike Aunt Millie, I believe that ya all need to know how to read." She pulled the bread out of the oven. "I'm learnin' how to read."

He continued to scowl.

She placed the bread on the table; then turned to him. "Why're ya fightin' this so hard, Patrick?"

"No reason," he ground out.

Myra did not budge. She had long ago learned the way to deal with her brother in this mood was to wait him out.

He continued to set out the forks and knives, trying to ignore her.

She kept watching him.

"Stop it, Myra!" he snapped, spinning on her.

She felt sad at the frustration, edging on anger in his face. "No," she said quietly. "You are my brother and I love you."

He scowled and looked away, down at the table.

She waited.

He fiddled with the fork at what had become Neil's spot at the table.

"I – I don't know how t' let someone else be in charge no more," he mumbled.

Myra stood listening with bated breath.

"Aunt Millie didn't do much. I took care of 'em." He looked up at his elder sister. "I don't know how to let ya take care of us now."

Myra looked down at the floor thoughtfully. "Well," she began slowly, "ya know I really could use the help, takin' care of the others." She met her brother's gaze. "I won't budge on school, yer goin'," she told him firmly. "But," she continued, before he could possible protest, "if after school and on the weekend ya wanna work some odd jobs 'round town and the ranches like Matthew Cooper does, I won't say 'no' t' extra income."

Patrick relaxed and nodded. "That's real fair, Myra."

She nodded. "Well," she turned back to put the meatloaf on the table, "yer near grown, so I figure ya need some extra responsibilities anyway." She leveled a spoon at him. "Just make sure ya don't slack off in school. I expect ya to set a good example for yer sister and brothers."

Patrick finally gave her a real grin. "Yes, ma'am."

Myra grinned back at him, feeling their old rapport as the two eldest slowly starting to return. "Good," she stated in a slightly teasing tone and lowered the spoon. "Now go get Benji and the others, dinner's ready."

He went into the boys room and came out with Benji in his arms before going to the door and shouting to the children that dinner was ready.

Myra let out a sigh, glad that she had handled at least his first test at their guardian alright.

88888888

Again, I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but it did feel right to put in a chapter with Myra and at least Patrick involved. Of course things will not always be such smooth sailing with six kids but at least she knows she has an ally, at least when it comes to the younger children, in Patrick. I hope you still enjoyed it for all of its shortness. Thank you for reading!


	31. It Is Time

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry about giving you another short chapter and for taking so long to post it; I'm working on the next one it should be up sooner and it will be longer!

88888888

**Chapter 31: It Is Time**

Cloud Dancing watched the man sitting down by the river. Sully had proven himself to be a quick study at the Cheyenne language, customs and way of life, and he was accepted in a way that few whites ever had been among their people. Indeed their practices seemed to bring peace to the part of his heart and soul that was torn asunder after the death of his wife. He had healed from his physical wounds over a month ago and over the last two months he had made leaps and bounds toward healing the ones on his heart and soul. Cloud Dancing and Dr. Mike had worked out a schedule to make sure she and Sully did not run into each other, however there had been a couple of close calls, with Michaela hiding in a teepee for a few minutes.

But it was time to stop hiding. Sully was ready, even if _he_ did not think he was.

"Ha ho, my friend."

Sully looked up at the greeting. "Ha ho, Cloud Dancing."

The medicine man sat down beside Sully. He had long hair for a white man, to his shoulders now, and he wore buckskin pants with a white shirt; he looked a cross between a white man and Indian, it suited him though. "You have been doing well."

"Better," he nodded slowly. "Better since comin' here."

"Yes, but it is time for you to see your daughter and friends in town," Cloud Dancing stated firmly.

Sully over at him unnerved. "I'm not sure 'bout that…"

The medicine man was already shaking his head. "You are ready and it is time for you to start spending time among them. They are as much part of your life as our people are now."

His friend sighed. "Whadda I tell 'em 'bout where I've been?"

He calmly delivered news the first piece of news that he knew would shock his friend. "Dr. Mike and at least two others already know that you have been here these past months."

Sully's head whipped around at that. "What? How?"

Cloud Dancing looked over the river. "Dr. Mike has been friend to our people for some time now; when we found you, you were badly hurt. I sent for her to help; she cared for you until your fever broke. While she was here two others came to visit, Robert E and a woman named Myra, you do not know her I believe, but she is a friend of Dr. Mike's and helps her at the clinic and caring for Hanna." He looked back at the other man. "They have stayed away to give you time. Dr. Mike has been out to help care for the people, of course, but we made sure that you were away. It has not been easy for her, though. She has missed you greatly."

Sully looked down at the ground. "Have you seen…Hanna?" There was a deep yearning in his voice as he said his daughter's name.

"Yes, she grows quickly. Dr. Mike says she will be crawling soon." He was quiet for a moment before finally giving him the second piece of news that would shake his friend's would. "She is blind."

Sully's head shot up, distress clear on his face. "How?"

"Dr. Mike is not sure. She says that she noticed the blindness shortly after you left."

Sully stood and shakily made his way over to a tree to lean against it.

"Dr. Mike says that it is likely Hanna was either born blind or the blindness happened because of her difficult birth," Cloud Dancing explained.

"How – Why didn't she see it durin' one of the check-ups before?"

"Hanna was very young; it is not noticeable immediately, her eyes look normal." He let his friend absorb this news.

It took a few moments before Sully took a deep breath. "How's Dr. Mike handlin' it?"

"Well. Hanna goes with her to most places, though many people in town help as well. She has friends who are happy to watch Hanna, along with Hanna's grandmother and great-aunts."

Sully leaned back against the tree and slid to the ground, staring off over the river.

Cloud Dancing observed him carefully. "I will leave you to think, for now." He stood. "But I believe you should go to town tomorrow."

Sully nodded, but his mind was obviously elsewhere trying to deal with all of the information that had been given to him in such a short space of time.

The medicine man watched the other man for a moment longer; then quietly walked off praying for his friend to find peace with the news he just received.

88888888

Again I'm sorry about it being so short! Thank you for reading!


End file.
